Tears Of A Ladybug
by ThinkingClouds
Summary: Adrien inched towards her, placing a warm hand over her cold one. She stilled under his touch and he ignored every logical thought that told him to pull away, because this was his Lady and he had to find some way to make her understand. - A Ladrien Fluff story where Ladybug is upset and Adrien comforts her, consequently resulting in a reveal neither of them saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE:_** **She Had A Twig In Her Eye**

She didn't mean to come here. But with everything that had been happening, it gave Ladybug little comfort. It wasn't the house itself; being too big and even though warm light cast from every window, it gave the heroine shivers when she thought of all the empty rooms. No, it definitely wasn't the house, it was the boy inside. The most kind, caring and beautiful boy Marinette had ever met.

She definitely didn't mean to be there, sitting upon his neighbour's roof, knees pulled to her chest as she inhaled Paris' cool evening air. Ladybug hadn't even realised where she was until she finally allowed herself to breathe.

Marinette had decided on a quick patrol that night despite Tikki's objection that the teenage girl needed rest. How could she rest with all that was going on? She hoped the patrol may tire her brain a bit, stop her rethinking recent events. Yet here she was. She supposed, between her own homework waiting bedroom and Eiffel Tower where she and Chat Noir met for routine patrols, it was unsurprising she would find comfort here.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw his bedroom lights remained off. Either he was asleep or wasn't there. Not that she had any plans to yo-yo in and say hello, she cringed at the thought, she just needed a friend's presence at that moment. And after snapping at Alya, her parents and even Chat, her options were extremely limited.

Ladybug sighed. Oh Chat. She's been so cruel and unnecessarily mean to him. She hadn't meant it, not one word. After falling incredibly behind on homework, completely forgetting an assignment, and failing her latest physics test, she hadn't been in the brightest of moods. Not to mention the same day Hawkmoth sent an immensely strong akuma, one that she needed both Rena Rouge and Carapace to help - was coincidentally the same day her parents decided to have a lengthy "discussion" on the importance of grades, which evidently ended with Marinette being grounded until they improved.

Ladybug huffed, as if you could ground a superhero.

But that hadn't even been the worst of it.

After that, last night on patrol, Chat Noir's joking and flirty ways became less endearing and more irritatingly childish. And before she had time to think her words through, Ladybug snapped and was already walking away from shocked and hurt kitty.

Ladybug hugged her knees tighter to her chest when those pained green eyes flashed through her memory.

She felt guiltier over that than the rest. And she'd basically growled at Alya earlier at school when her friend continued to rant on about the identity of Paris's heroes.

If only she knew.

Ladybug sniffled. She hadn't meant any of it. Some friend she was. She was just so stressed and tired, not recalling the last time she'd gotten a decent sleep.

A tear escaped her eye. Being a teenage heroine consumed so much time and energy. It wasn't "freeing" or "exciting" anymore, it was becoming a chore. And helping those in need shouldn't be a chore – Ladybug was letting down the people of Paris. Her heart twinged, she was letting her loved ones down.

No wonder she'd unconsciously gone to Adrien's house. He was the one friend she hadn't hurt.

The thought undid Ladybug. Tears began to pour and sobs bubbled up from her throat. She was so mean to everyone in her life and she just felt so incredibly torn and guilty.

The spotted girl pressed her forehead to her knees to try muffling her cries. But it was no use. In the cool evening, Paris's fiercest hero sat alone on a rooftop, her shoulders shaking as her sobs echoed through the solemn air.

* * *

"Goodnight Nathalie," Adrien forced himself up the stairs to his bedroom, his feet dragging behind him.

An exasperated breath escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. This afternoon's photoshoot had been a disaster. Not one good shot captured, the photographers words being "You don't look carefree. You look like the love of your life dumped you then stole your spaghetti. Please stop sulking Monsieur."

His father wasn't going to be pleased.

And Adrien wasn't sulking. He'd tried his best, he really had. It wasn't his fault he actually had screwed up any slim chance he had with the real love of his life. He paused before his door and sighed. Ladybugs words still pulsed through his memory.

 _"Enough, Chat!"_

He rubbed his tired and worn-out eyes.

 _"Do you take anything seriously!?"_

Adrien pushed open the door into his dark room. He instantly slipped off his sneakers before gently reaching into his jacket pocket and lifting out a barely awake kwami. Plagg shuffled in the warmth of Adrien's hand, incoherent grumbles coming from his mouth before settling into an easy sleep.

The boy smiled down at the little black creature. Plagg wasn't that bad when he was well behaved, in fact Adrien was surprised the kwami had dozed off on the way home without his nightly dose of Camembert - he'll probably wake in an hour whining for it. Hoping to put that off as long as possible, Adrien laid Plagg down on his duvet.

Perhaps it's good his kwami slept, he wouldn't tell him off for thinking about her and last night.

Was that how Ladybug really felt?

Being Chat Noir meant everything to Adrien. Not only did it give him freedom, he got the chance to help people that couldn't help themselves, to be something more than just a pretty face on a billboard. He'd become friends with a centuries old deity. He'd save Paris more times than he could remember. And when his father spoke to him with displeasure or disappointment, it never affected Adrien as much as it used to because for once, he knew he was doing unquestionable good.

Without his miraculous, he wouldn't be the same person he was right now.

He wouldn't have met Ladybug.

And now he'd gone and disappointed her.

If only she knew he didn't mean what he said. Well, he did. He always did when he spoke to her. But he just…

"Argh," Adrien groaned, suddenly feeling his bedroom too stuffy. Grabbing, the remote from his desk, he clicked a button and the nearest window automatically swung open.

Adrien heard the sound before the Paris' cool evening breeze reached him. It was quiet at first, hardly distinguishable, but there was no doubt it was sobbing he could hear.

Was someone crying?

Intrigued, Adrien went to the open window to investigate – crying was usually associated with akumas – and froze.

Because there, across the street, on a building's rooftop that was a story or two higher than his house, was his best friend crouched with her knees pulled to her chest, her shoulders shaking. Ladybug was there. She was right there!

Adrien's eyes widen at another realization. And she was crying!

His lady was right over there, radiant as ever in the moonlight, crying!

She was _crying!_

Adrien suddenly forgot all his previous worries, it didn't matter if he'd disappointed Ladybug, or he went too far with his teasing and flirting. It didn't even matter if Ladybug was going to snap at him again. Because his partner was alone in the chilly air, hurting. He had to be there for her, no matter what.

"Psst, Plagg!" Adrien stood frozen by the opened window, afraid that if he took his eyes off her, Ladybug would disappear like a dream.

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed, glancing to see his kwami starting to stir. He needed to transform now.

When it appeared Plagg had begun to doze off again, Adrien did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He threw the remote that he had in his hand towards his bed, aiming directly for his kwami.

He missed.

It landed with a thud beside the little cat's head. But before Adrien could grumbled in annoyance, Plagg's eyes shot open and he lunged the electronic device, feline instinct and mischief lighting up his face. Adrien watched his kwami pounce, gnawing his fangs along the remote in an excessive behaviour.

"Plagg," Adrien tried desperately to gain his attention before his kwami caused an issue. But it was too late. As if the room moved in slow motion, Adrien helplessly watched as Plagg's wild fangs bit down on one particular button.

And the room erupted with Jagged Stone.

In his fanatical biting, Plagg had managed to turn on Adrien's stereo to exactly where he left it – the latest album of his favourite artist, at full volume. The only problem? His wireless headphones weren't connected. Noise blasted through the air as if Stone's own concert had materialised in Adrien's bedroom.

"Plagg!" Adrien called over the uproar.

His kwami, after jumping from the loud noise, a look of panic on his face, tossed the remote in Adrien's direction, hoping to silence the infernal 'music'. Luckily, Adrien's reflexes had never been more precise. The room was silent again.

Oh no.

Immediately, Adrien's gaze shot back out the window. Ladybug was still there, and staring straight at him. Her blue eyes pierced right through his own and his heart crumpled to see them, despite the distance, red and teary. She raised her head, and her arms fell from around her knees numbly back to her side. There was nothing blocking Adrien's view of her tear-stained cheeks and slightly parted lips.

 _Do something!_ His brain shouted at its frozen body.

Right!

This wasn't exactly the steps, but the plan remained the same. Ladybug was upset. And it was his mission to help her, Chat Noir or not.

Suddenly flustered, Adrien tore his eyes from his lady's and scanned his room. There! In seconds, Adrien crossed the room to his desk and returned to the window. Ladybug was still there, somewhat dazed, but her eyes met his again in an instant. Adrien shrugged, mostly to himself, and held up the box of tissues in a wordless gesture.

After all, what else could he say?

" _Hey superheroine of Paris, I noticed you crying over there, wanna share your troubles with a mere civilian? By the way, I'm also Chat Noir and I need to apologise?"_

Yeah, that would go down well.

However, before Ladybug could respond, there was a sharp knock on Adrien's bedroom door. He spun round just as it opened, Nathalie's shadow appearing from the lit hallway. Plagg was nowhere to be seen.

"Adrien," Nathalie spoke, "your father is currently working. If you're going to listen to music at this hour, please lower the volume. Maybe use your headphones?"

Adrien stuttered, "Um, y-yeah. Sorry, it was an accident."

"And you shouldn't stand in the dark," she said emotionlessly, flicking on the lights, "it's unhealthy for your vision."

He grimaced as the room filled with bright light. If she sensed the peculiarity of him standing motionless by the window with a box of tissues in his hand, she didn't press the matter.

"Of course. Thank you, Nathalie."

She nodded once before exiting, "Goodnight Adrien."

"Goodnight."

Merely a second after the door shut, Adrien whirled back around, leaning further out into the open air, searching desperately.

"Well that was close," he barely heard Plagg's muffled voice coming from under his pillow.

Ladybug was gone.

He couldn't stop himself from what he did next.

"Ladybug!" he called out into what felt like oblivion.

He waited a few seconds and tried not to notice his heart deflating. Of course, he didn't get an answer. He spooked her and now she was gone. Adrien sighed, rubbing his palm over his eyes.

No matter, she might've disappeared for the moment but he could still find her, and apologise, as Chat Noir.

Turning from the window, Adrien made towards his bed, intending to rifle through his pillows and duvet to convince his tired kwami to transform him. He'll probably need to order some more expensive cheeses later. What a night. Just because he'd do anything for her. Just because she meant everything to him. Just because he was head over heels in lo–.

"Hello."

Adrien froze mid stride. His heart skipped one, two beats.

It couldn't be. It couldn't have possibly worked.

But then, Adrien would know that voice anywhere. He dared a glance over his shoulder.

And there she was, her red suit glowing against the darkness outside, gently seated on the window pane with an arm gripping her yo-yo, that disappeared outside, to keep balance. Adrien's heart definitely stopped. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, his was frozen in shock. Ladybug was right in front of him. Him, as Adrien Agreste.

The reality of the situation only just now revealed itself.

Oh my god, he panicked. He was a mere teenage boy, no miraculous and mask to hide under. Be cool, Agreste, be cool.

"H-Hey t-there," he forced out a greeting and inwardly cringed at how unsteady his voice sounded. He could pretty much hear Plagg snickering from his hiding place.

"Sorry for bothering you," Ladybug sniffed.

Adrien suddenly disregarded any nerves he had and reminded himself that this was his partner. They work together perfectly as superheroes, always knowing the other's next move before they took it. Chat Noir trusted Ladybug with his life and knew she'd be there for him no matter what. And if she could do that, it was the least he could do.

"No, no, it's uh, it's fine," Adrien smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Do you, um, do you want to come in?"

Ladybug looked at him with unease, "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you-."

"Of course not," Adrien rushed forward, hesitating before reaching out a hand towards her.

Ladybug paused and stared at him with wide eyes. Adrien felt as if his whole soul was exposed to her – not that he minded. In those few moments, where they held each other's gaze without wavering and Ladybug's fingers tentatively grazed his own, he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to say that he was Chat Noir, apologise for making her so upset, reassure her that he'd never leave her side. He'd never felt more vulnerable yet she was the one with tears clouding her beautiful eyes.

She grasped his hand, pulling her yo-yo back to her side and dropped into his room.

"I'm sorry for startling you earlier," he said, releasing her hand in reluctance.

Ladybug shrugged, reaching up to wipe a damp cheek, "it's alright. I was just um… I was…"

"Crying?"

She sighed, mumbling, "I was going to say I had a twig in my eye."

"Must have been a pretty big twig," Adrien couldn't help but chuckle. He almost fainted when Ladybug stared at him with those eyes again. She visibly relaxed after a second and smiled at him.

They were both silent.

 _Think of something, Agreste._

"Did you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Ladybug hugged herself, "I'm not sure."

"It might help," Adrien's voice was soft, he didn't want to push her, "I'm a good listener?"

When her only response was a slight purse of her lips, he tried a different approach. "Well, I was going to put on a movie," he said, "did you um, maybe, want to, um, join me?"

Smooth.

Adrien didn't wait for her reply, he could already see it clear on her face. She shouldn't be here. A superhero in a civilian's bedroom, hanging out like friends – one friend comforting another. A far as the superhero rulebook goes, if there was one, cosying up and doing something mundane as watching a movie while on duty would be a no. But what was he supposed to do? Sit her down for a therapy session? He could pull it off, he'd had enough first-hand experience after his mother's disappearance. If only she did want to talk. Adrien refused to be nosy, he already knew why she was upset, but talking helped. If it wasn't for Marinette that night when Glaciator attacked, Adrien never would have found his own closure.

Marinette truly was amazing.

Adrien fumbled the remote in his hand. What the hell? He reprimanded himself. You don't think about your friends like that. You especially don't think about how amazing your girl friend – notice the space between those words? – when the love of your life is currently in your room with puffy red eyes.

Okay, no more thinking about anyone else other than Ladybug.

What was with him today?

Adrien patted the space next to him as he took a seat on his couch, trying not gawked as Ladybug slowly, but surely, made her way over with small uncertain steps.

She was timid tonight, Adrien pondered, where was the lively superheroine he knew as Chat Noir.

Did he really disappoint her that much?

Adrien opened switched on his television and began to flick through movies, not looking for anything. "So… what do you feel like watching?" he asked, he stopped on one option, "Ever seen Big Hero 6?"

"Not that one," Ladybug shook her head.

"Oh, I heard it was pretty good."

"No, it is. But I think I've cried enough tonight," Ladybug faked a laugh while Adrien made a mental to note to only watched that movie when prepared. "Maybe we could avoid the superhero movies?"

He offered a reassuring smile, "Sure thing."

Eventually they did decide on something – How to Train Your Dragon, light-hearted but still a good watch. The entirety of the opening credits neither were very talkative. Adrien too worried he'll scare her off, and Ladybug too nervous to be so close to her highschool crush. Eventually though, the deafening silence became too great for Adrien's inner Chat.

"I know you might not want to talk about it," he began, "to me nonetheless. And I completely understand if you don't. But there must be reason Paris' infamous superhero was alone on a rooftop crying her eyes out."

So soon as he said it, he regretted it. She was giving him that wide-eyed look again. He forgot his boundaries, any second she was going to get up and leave. Ladybug focused her eyes back on her lap and began to fidget. To his surprise, she said with a voice barely above a whisper, "It's not easy being a superhero all the time."

When he didn't respond, a clear indication for her to continue, Ladybug sighed, "Don't get me wrong, it's amazing and nothing is better than knowing you've helped a lot of people at the end of day."

His heart melted even more for her.

"But at the same time, I'm just… it's only…"

"You're still just a teenager," he finished for her.

She nodded, "exactly."

He understood completely.

"It's hard sometimes. Between this, school and the bak… other things, I rarely have time to do things I want to. I can't remember the last time I hung out with my friends outside of the classroom," she sniffed, "I'm just being selfish."

"No," Adrien was quick to reassure her, pulling a leg under him in order to face her, "you're not being selfish. You're Ladybug, you're probably the most selfless person in all of Paris, well, what I mean is… I get it, I have a lot on plate with school and work and… stuff."

Plagg let out a stifled squeak of amusement from wherever he hid. Ladybug perked up at sound, inspecting the room over her shoulder, "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing! Just a rat!" Adrien waved his hand in an anxious dismissal, praying she didn't pick up on it. "I suppose I'm trying to say that it's okay to feel stressed, especially with your job."

He offered a light-hearted chuckle.

Ladybug teared up again.

"Oh god! Not that photoshoots and homework is anything like fighting super villains!" Adrien panicked, certain he'd made the situation a hundred percent worse, "I mean your job is… really stressful? You should ask the mayor for a sabbatical; can you do that? Maybe even Hawkmoth wants a little holiday?"

"Adrien."

"You never really know with super villains?"

"Adrien," Ladybug placed a spotted hand on his shoulder. He stared at it like some star-struck fan. Ladybug was touching his shoulder! But that feeling only lasted a moment before coming back to the present – he was Chat Noir, he hung out with Ladybug more than anyone. When he met her eyes again, he saw they were also strained on her hand, her cheeks growing a rosy shade as she pulled it away, letting a squeaked, "Sorry!"

Something about that seemed strangely familiar.

He heart melted for a second time that night.

"That's not what I was upset about," she told him, watching his shoulders visibly relax.

"It's not?"

"No, I, um…" she breathed in as if weighing whether or not she should tell him. Raising the corner of his mouth in an encouraging smile, Adrien silently promised her that he'd never share what she was about to say. And she trusted him. "I haven't been doing so well in school recently," she admitted with slumped shoulders.

Adrien held back an impulse to gawk. Ladybug, his lady, the smartest and sharpest person he'd ever met was saying that. Man, did he have some things to say when he met her as Chat Noir again.

"It's a little hard to focus in class when you'd just fought an akuma," she explained. "So, then my parents thought grounding me would lessen distractions, which was pretty useless cause I haven't been doing anything lately other than school, home and superhero-ing. But it still sucks. And not to mention I haven't been the greatest friend these last few days."

Adrien was speechless. His lady just poured out all her worries and he had no idea what to say. What could he say to that? How could he comfort her when she felt as if her world was crumbling around her?

"It's because of Chat."

How could he…

Wait.

Oh god.

His lungs suddenly found it very hard to take in air. "Ch-Chat Noir?"

Ladybug pulled her knees to her chest with a glum nod.

"You're upset over Chat Noir?" he repeated.

Ladybug looked away, tears building back up in her eyes. "Yes."

Adrien felt a gut-wrenching ache in his chest. Ladybug wasn't emotional over stress. She was crying _because of him!_ How he began to feel in that moment was indescribable, his fingertips abruptly grew numb, his skin clammy. _Breathe,_ he body reminded him, sucking in a shallow breath.

" _I'm starting to think Hawkmoth just stands in a dark attic waiting for someone to have a bad day. Way to make it even worse, don't you think, LB?"_

He clenched a fist at his side. Stupid. How did he not see Ladybug hadn't been herself the last few days; sluggish during patrol, irrational with akuma attacks.

" _Not now, Chat."_

He was only thinking about himself.

" _Come on, bugaboo."_

Idiot.

" _Enough Chat! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me bugaboo!"_

Ladybug shifted next to Adrien, drawing his attention back. He noticed her tears began to flow less restrained.

"He, uh," Adrien gulped, feeling slightly sick before adding, his voice hardly even a whisper, "What he did must have been incredibly horrible."

He didn't have the right to say he was Ladybug's partner, her other half. What kind of hero was he?

"No," Ladybug mumbled, her head in her heads, "He didn't do anything."

"He must have done something," Adrien said, trying to stay calm, "to make you so upset."

"No," Ladybug lifted her head and wiped her eyes. It pained him so much to see her like that, eyes red-rimmed and cheeks damp. It pained him even more to know he was the reason for her biting her lip and her flushed cheeks, especially for all the wrong reasons.

He'd screwed up.

"I said some horrible things to him. And he didn't deserve it."

Wait. What?

"Are you sure?"

At that moment, Adrien knew he shouldn't have said that because Ladybug sniffled and then glared at him accusingly. "Yes, I'm sure," she scowled, "I know some people aren't the biggest fans of Chat Noir and think he's a total flirt, but they're wrong. Second to y-… one of my closest friends, he's the most understanding person I know, I mean you should see him after an akuma attack. When I handle the press, he's always with the akuma victim, making sure they're okay and making sure they know it wasn't their fault.

"They never print that on the front page," she added with slight distaste.

Adrien was speechless, still as a statue as Ladybug continued.

"He deserves more credit than he's given. Chat Noir is my partner, my best friend, and he means more to me than I let him know." She took a deep breath and slumped in defeat, "and I was so horribly mean to him."

Damn, he wanted to kiss her.

He gulped. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"You weren't there."

Adrien scratched the back of his head, this was becoming awkward. "Have you, um, spoken to Chat Noir since then?"

Ladybug shook her head miserably.

"Then how do you know what Chat Noir is feeling?"

She raised a puzzled eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you don't know how Chat Noir is feeling."

"Probably wondering how he ever liked me."

"Or," he interjected, "he's feeling just as terrible as you are right now."

Ladybug held back a glower, "You know, if I wanted to feel worse than I already am, I'd go pay Hawkmoth a visit."

"Oh no, that wasn't what I meant. Chat Noir is probably at home, standing in the dark, thinking about what he said to make you so mad. He's probably beating himself up the same way you are."

Ladybug blinked at him.

"I wouldn't know for sure," he laughed nervously, "but maybe you should talk the next time you see each other. If you explain what's been going on, he'll understand."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked with a soft vulnerable croak.

Adrien inched towards her, placing a warm hand over her cold one. She stilled under his touch and he ignored every logical thought that told him to pull away, because this was his Lady and he had to find some way to make her understand.

"He's your partner, Ladybug, you've been through a lot together. You've had each other's backs more times to count. Like you said, he's understanding. He's not mad or upset with you, he's annoyed he didn't notice anything wrong. If you explain everything to him, Chat Noir will be there for you. I'm sure of it."

In that moment, with Ladybug looking at him with those stunning crystal eyes, their hands touching and bodies so close, Adrien wanted nothing more than to say, 'I know, my lady, because I'm right here.' He wanted nothing more than to once again admit his love for her, to pull her closer to him, assure her he's been there all along. But no, he can't and he won't. Because seeing Ladybug broken and having her guard down is one thing, but taking of advantage right now and revealing his identity would be betraying his lady's trust – something Chat Noir could never imagine.

So instead, Adrien gently took his hand from Ladybug's and moved away. With an idea coming to mind, he stood from the couch, "I'll be right back, okay?"

After a faint nod from the superheroine, he swiftly exited the room and hurried towards the kitchen knowing it would be empty this time of night. He moved with haste, but still gave himself time to breathe.

In what seemed like no time at all, he'd re-entered his room carrying two steaming cups of tea. His heart cheered to see Ladybug still seated. Adrien took a deep breath before moving over to her and offering her a cup.

Her eyes almost lit up instantly. "Oh," she said, taking the drink, "Thank you, Adrien."

The sound of his name, his real name, on her lips sent chills through his body.

"It's the least I can do," he shrugged and sat down beside her, a bit closer than before. They both noticed but didn't say anything. "Shall we?"

Ladybug nodded and Adrien resumed the movie.

They were both silent for the next hour or so, empty tea cups abandoned on coffee table and the only light in the room coming from the flickering television. Nearing the final battle in the movie, Adrien tried to stifle a yawn, almost jumping when he felt something soft lean against him. He froze when he peered down to see Ladybug's head resting on his shoulder, her eyes close as she took shallow breaths.

His heart skipped a beat for the second time that night. Ladybug fell asleep on him. What was he supposed to do now?

Luckily her miraculous wasn't beeping and hopefully wouldn't in the next few minutes, otherwise he'll be forced to wake her up and that was the last thing Adrien wanted to do. Not because she looked unbelievably cute – because she absolutely did – this girl needed as much sleep as she could get and he wasn't about to ruin this little nap.

Adrien resisted the urge to panic and tried to look over his shoulder for his kwami, deeming it impossible without waking his lady. He needed help.

"Plagg?" he called out in the quietest voice. He was met with silence.

Adrien let out a resigned sigh, assuming Plagg was also fast asleep under his bed pillows. And he wasn't about to throw the remote blindly after what happened last time, no, definitely not. Instead, picking up the remote, Adrien lowered the film's volume and relax back into the cushions, ignoring the giddy feeling he got when Ladybug unconsciously shuffled closer to him.

He yawned. He'll wake her up when the movie ends, or when her miraculous starts to give its warning. Either one.

* * *

Marinette didn't want to get up. She wasn't even awake but she'd already made a crucial and firm decision. With eyes hardly opened, she curled further into her pillow, coiling an arm around its warmth. A content sigh escaped her lips. This was the best sleep she'd had in days. No, she certainly wasn't leaving her cosy bed anytime soon.

 _No, stop_ , she cursed at her treacherous body when she felt the remnants of sleep start to leave her. It wasn't fair, she clenched her pillow tighter, it was still dark outside Adrien's window.

Marinette froze at her own thoughts. _Adrien's window?_

Oh no.

No, no, no.

She didn't. She couldn't.

She peeped an eye open and promptly felt all life drain from body as she took in the early dawn starting to light streets outside massive floor-to-ceiling windows. Memories of last night resurfaced, her climbing into her own bed exhausted not being one of them.

Oh, god. She did.

There the girl laid. In Adrien's house. In Adrien's room. On Adrien's couch. Snuggling… _Adrien!?_ No, she wasn't just snuggling against him, she had full-on, leech-like, hot glue to skin attached herself to Adrien Agreste. Not a millimetre of space between them. A leg nestled between his own and an arm snaked up his chest to his neck… She was all but straddling him!

Oh, but his neck was so warm and smelt so good.

Oh my god, she'd burrowed her face into his neck while he slept!

To say Marinette was panicking was an understatement. She resisted every flight response in every nerve to hurl herself away from him and out window before he'd even realise. It wouldn't matter if she wasn't transformed, she'd plummet to the pavement with dignity. She was going to be the laughing stock of town. She could see the headlines now: Paris' Superheroine Takes Advantage of Sweetheart Model's Kindness – Strikes While He Sleeps.

She'd never hear the end of it. From the press. From Alya. Oh lord, what would Chat think?

It didn't matter, she needed to focus on escaping and…

That was when Marinette realised why she had been so warm and cosy. Adrien's arms were wrapped around her. _Adrien's arms_ were _wrapped_ around _her._

Marinette would not survive the following day.

If only Alya could see her now.

Marinette titled her head up to gratefully find Adrien fast asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief. She could do this.

Gently but surely, Marinette untwined her limbs from the sleeping boy's body. She looked down to find herself in the pyjamas she'd thrown on the night before and not her spotted suit. Reality crashed down on Marinette like a freight train. Her transformation wore off overnight. Adrien had fallen asleep next to Ladybug. He can't wake up next to Marinette.

Wouldn't that be a dream _._

 _Focus!_

The girl released a shaky breath, her body still pressed against her crush's. Scanning what she could of his bedroom, she searched for a little pink creature.

She took a risk and in the quietest voice, called out, "Tikki!"

No response. Where was her kwami? If she transformed then it wouldn't matter if she woke Adrien because he'd just see Ladybug, who he'd fallen asleep next to. Better to find Ladybug curled against him than Marinette currently. She just needed to…

Adrien took a heavy breath and Marinette inwardly prayed. His arms tighten around her waist and pulled her closer back towards his chest. He wasn't exactly making this easy for her.

"My Lady…" he murmured, shuffling slightly, before dozing back off again.

Marinette sucked in a shallow breath. He'd called her My Lady. No one ever called her that. No one except for Chat Noir. When Adrien's breathing even out again, Marinette slowly pulled herself away from his warmth, sitting up and finally allowing herself to look at him.

Adrien Agreste. Of all the people she had to fall in love with, it had to be Adrien Agreste. He was so much more than all those billboards and news articles said, more than a golden model. He was the person that gave his umbrella to someone he thought hated him, just so she wouldn't have to walk across the street in the rain. He's the type of friend that stays and helps you through anything. Hell, he's the type of friend to look past the horribleness that is Chloe Bourgeois. Adrien Agreste is the person that opens his window to a crying stranger, superhero or not, listens to their problems and makes them tea.

Adrien Agreste is the kindest, caring, most selfless person Marinette had ever met. And yet…

" _You've had each other's backs more times to count."_

She leaned towards him to get a better look of his face. He looked so peaceful but his ruffled blonde locks looked so damning familiar that it unnerved her. Ever so gently, Marinette reached up and, careful not to disturb him, held a hand a few centimetres from his face, covering his closed eyes and the top of his cheekbones.

" _He's not mad or upset with you, he's annoyed he didn't notice anything wrong."_

And yet…

No. She yanked her hand back. She couldn't think like that.

Yes, Adrien resembled Chat Noir – Alya had stated that fact many times. But he couldn't be her pun-loving, dork of a kitty. He couldn't be Chat Noir.

And she couldn't give herself hope for thinking, even for a second, that he was.

The universe would turn that into a sick joke quicker than her yo-yo could reach the nearest building if she did.

Marinette sighed as she went back to admiring a sleeping Adrien, noting how well the low morning light suited his features – not that it mattered much, he looked beautiful any hour – and she thought about how she'd probably never see his serene resting features so early in the day. She had dreamed, on countless occasions, of waking up beside him like this, savouring each other's warm embrace before enduring the long day until they got to see one another again. How she wished that could be their future.

If only she walked to school tomorrow, Adrien standing by the steps, and saw his face light up at her arrival, thrilled he got to greet her before class because he knew the likelihood of Marinette's tardiness but dreaded waiting until lunch to just be near her.

If only…

Something dawned with Marinette at that precise moment. Something, she supposed, she had known for quite a while now.

Adrien, however immensely polite he was towards her, he never gazed at her with the pure admiration and amazement that one did when seeing something -someone- you loved. He'd never looked at her the way she looked at him.

And… she supposed… he probably never will.

She wished he would, she won't deny it.

But Ladybug was the lucky one. Not Marinette.

 _But Marinette is Ladybug._ She heard a voice in her head, sounding much like Tikki. _You are Ladybug._

Yes, but that wasn't the point.

She spent the first year or two marvelling at Adrien from a distance. Then the more recent years, loving him as friends. And all that time, disregarding fantasies and overthinking miniscule interactions, Adrien hadn't shown any sign that he considered her something more than a friend.

Maybe she should stop envisioning that he would. Maybe she should let Adrien go. At least just a little, for the time being.

Marinette, who was content yet still overwhelmed with current developments, leant a little closer to him. Adrien remained undisturbed, now encompassed in a deep sleep. Completely entranced by his proximity, Marinette inched even closer until there was little to no distance between their noses, her eyes shifting between his closed ones and his pale lips.

Her first kiss had belonged to Chat Noir, what seemed like, a millennium ago.

Her second belonged to Adrien, her first, however unrequited, love.

Marinette's eyes fell shut and she grazed her lips gently against his in a light kiss.

First, she felt her heart slow down as it tried to memorise every detail. How soft and warm his lips were. How badly she wanted him to kiss her back and pull her in for more. How electrifying it could've been. How cold it was when she already began to drag her lips away.

And how sad it was when it was over.

Marinette, feeling disappointment grow inside, reassured herself that kissing Adrien wasn't going to be life-changing. She wasn't suddenly going to feel content with her latest decision. This was the beginning step of saying goodbye to her love for Adrien Agreste.

At that moment, his cheek twitched and she buried a giggle. He was so utterly adorable.

She sat back, still somewhat expecting his eyes to flutter open and an adoring grin to spread along his lips.

But, heart-wrenchingly enough, this was Marinette's reality.

And so, she, trying to move as little as possible, rose of the couch.

"Tikki?" she whispered.

If her kwami had sneaked down to a probably-lavishly-stocked kitchen to score some free sweets, Marinette was going to cut back on her macaroons.

"Tikki!" she tried a little louder as she began to search the room, anxiety starting to take hold. She knew Adrien was an early-riser and with every passing second, it seemed to get brighter outside.

 _You just had to waste time and kiss him, didn't you?_

"Tikki? Where are y–." Marinette cut off when she spotted movement from under Adrien's bed pillow. There was a quiet squeak. Adrien wasn't being serious when he said there was a rat in his room… was he? She took a gentle step towards his bed.

"Tikki!" Marinette gasped as a familiar pink spotted head appeared from under the pillow, her little mouth opened wide with a yawn.

Tikki blinked tiredly before focusing on her. "Good morning, Marinette!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, quiet," she hushed. "Where were you?"

"Sorry," Tikki giggled and flew up to nuzzle Marinette's cheek in a morning kiss, "but I was so tired, and you two seemed so cosy last night."

"Tikki!" Marinette quietly scolded her cheeky kwami, glancing over her shoulder to confirm the fact that Adrien was still fast asleep. "Come on," she said, "let's go before he wakes up."

"But Marinette," Tikki argued, "you can't just leave without a word."

The girl raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Well, what am I supposed to do?' before an idea came to mind. She moved soundlessly towards Adrien's desk, which laid scattered with school work. Snatching a scrap sheet of paper and a pen, Marinette hastily scribbled a note, settling it down on the coffee table near Adrien, assuring he'll see it when he wakes.

"Okay," she whispered, moving away from him, "Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug had already swung out of his window and was a block away when Adrien startled awake. He grimaced instantly, rubbing and twisting his neck to relieve the jarring feeling embedded in it. When had his bed ever been so uncomfortable… Oh, that was right. He'd fallen asleep on his couch, right before he was supposed to wake Ladybug.

He froze.

Ladybug.

He immediately turned and inspected his room.

"Don't worry," he heard Plagg's voice. He turned to see the small black cat poking his head out from underneath his bed pillow. "She already left," Plagg emerged, flying over to nestled himself atop Adrien's head. "Good riddance," the kwami shuffled, making himself comfortable, "worse sleep I ever had, having to hide all night."

Adrien didn't response. He couldn't help but feel somewhat deflated. He sat up, ignoring Plagg's grumble of irritation, and spotted a piece of paper on his coffee table. Leaning over, he slowly plucked it in his hand.

 _Thank you for everything, Adrien. -LB._

He beamed at the quick sketch of a ladybug the superhero had drawn before setting the note back down, allowing his shoulders to slump.

Adrien bit his lip, trying to rid them of the strange tingling sensation he woke to. Gazing out his open window, where the love of his life had left only moments ago, Adrien tried to imagine where she headed, what she had planned for her day.

All the while, feeling extremely confused about the girl he'd just dreamed of.

END OF PART ONE

* * *

 **So I've had this idea for while and finally took the time to write it. This is part one of four, I'll be uploading part 2 in the next few days. There won't be much plot in terms of Hawkmoth, this is purely Ladrien fluff, with some Adrinette and Ladynoir - there needs to be more Ladrien lol**

 **Thanks for reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_ **Physics Is The Worst**

"When will Paris finally be safe?"

"Ladybug, how do you spend your Sunday afternoons?"

"Are there any leads on the identity of Hawkmoth?"

Cameras flashed and journalists tried to push against the barriers, closer to where Ladybug stood. She'd given the vital details of this latest akuma attack, however few there were, but now each pressing question seemed to blur into the next. She glanced over her shoulder, searching for her partner, and found him unsurprisingly a fair distance from the cameras, kneeling in front of the akuma victim – an eleven-year-old boy.

The boy sat in the opened back of the ambulance on site - although no one was ever seriously injured it remained protocol for emergency responders – with a light blanket hugged around him. He wasn't crying but he did look upset. The boy's eyes remained glued to the hero kneeling before him. They were too far away for Ladybug to hear their conversation and with Chat's back to her, she couldn't even try to guess.

"Ladybug, who are you dating?"

Turning back, she held up her hands. "That's enough questions for today," she stated, "Please keep clear and respect our emergency workers until they ensure the area is safe. Thank you."

It didn't seem to take, the crowd erupting with even more buzzing commotion, a common trait of the last few months. She turned away nonetheless, leaving the grumbling and droning media beyond the yellow caution tape.

Marinette didn't know whether she was lucky or unlucky with how today was going so far.

All morning she'd been avoiding everyone, excluding Alya who she apologised to immediately, her best friend brushing it off and agreeing she did get carried away occasionally. Alya was concerned however; asking if she needed to talk but Marinette declined saying she'd gotten most of it out the night before.

And that was the main reason she'd been avoiding everyone.

Everyone being Adrien.

There was no way she'd be able to look him in the face, let alone say two words, without collapsing into a tomato knowing she'd kiss him a few hours ago. She still had trouble coming to terms with it – she kissed Adrien Agreste! Worse, she'd stolen a kiss without him even knowing, she was despicable!

What had she been thinking? The second she arrived home early this morning, she'd crumpled into a distraught mess, Tikki gently patting her cheek as she laid on her bed.

Hence the reason she'd purposely dawdled to school late, not spotting his golden head anywhere. She'd even gone to the library for lunch. In fact, she'd almost made it the entire day.

Until she had Literature, the one class where she sat behind Adrien and could no doubt avoid him.

She had been two steps from the classroom, gaining a glimpse of him somewhat slumped in his seat, when uproar over an akuma began.

For once, Marinette had been lucky.

Ladybug had not.

Why were the press more bothersome than usual today?

The superheroine made her way towards Chat. They'd worked perfectly together during the attack, neither showing any signs of tension, Ladybug purifying the akuma in no time at all. But then again, they didn't exactly have time for a conversation. Ladybug's heart nervously picked up. This time they did.

As she neared her partner, she began to hear what he was saying to the boy.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Chat Noir gently asked, "I get bullied too sometimes."

The boy's eyes widened, "you do?"

"Yep," Chat said as Ladybug's heart twinged. She didn't know about that. "And I know how it can make you feel sometimes, like you're not good enough. It makes me sad too. But you want to know something else? If you stay true to who you are, if do right by you and the people you care about, those bullies' words won't mean anything. Who do you love most? Your mom and dad?"

The boy nodded. "And my brother," he added.

"Well if you do what's right by them, those bullies won't even be able to reach you. Because once you find someone who you really care about and who really knows you, no words, nothing can make you feel any less than what you are. And for you, well, you've already got your mom and your dad and your brother, so you're already there. Do you want to know something else?"

The boy remained silent, but his eyes showed he was listening.

"Bullies are just really dumb."

Ladybug smiled as the boy giggled, the sadness suddenly leaving his face.

"Now, if you ever get sad and want to talk," continued Chat, "and you spot us nearby, just call out 'strawberry pancakes' in your biggest voice, okay?"

"Why 'strawberry pancakes'?" he laughed.

"Well," Chat chuckled, "a lot of people call our name so it tends to get confusing. But if someone shouted, 'strawberry pancakes' at us, we would definitely notice," Chat looked over his shoulder, meeting Ladybug's eyes instantly, "won't we, LB?"

Ladybug, feeling Chat's warm gaze pierce right through her soul, broke eye contact and gave the young boy a small smile, firmly nodding, "We will."

The boy beamed at the two superheroes, "Okay!"

Chat Noir laughed and held up his fist to the boy, "Pound it?"

His eyes lit up as his shoulder jumped with excitement, he then curled his hand into a fist and pumped it against Chat's, crying cheerfully, "Bien Joué!"

All the while, Ladybug couldn't take her eyes off Chat. Even with his back turned, she felt as if his mask covered more of his face than usual. Their friendship was much different than others: they knew what the other was thinking, their next move. In short, they knew everything about each other while consequently knowing nothing about their personal life. Ladybug always thought having that kind of friendship and blind trust was special and lucky. But at that moment she wondered what it would be like to know Chat in her civilian life. Would he hang out with her and her other friends on the weekend? Would they laugh and complain about Hawkmoth over lunch? Would he tell her everything about his day, all his troubles and successes? She really didn't know anything about his everyday life.

And it bothered her, especially when he admits to being a victim of bullying.

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir's voice pulled her from her thoughts, standing before her. It was then she'd notice the young boy had run off towards two adults, who enveloped him in a big hug. "You okay?"

She blinked at him. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Good," he rubbed the back of his neck, "That's good."

An odd silence settled between them.

"About last n–," he began as Ladybug said, "I wanted to–."

They stared at each other wide eyed before breaking into grins.

"Sorry," they said in unison, earning more laughs.

Ladybug took the next second to finally get her words in. "Look, Chat, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Actually, so did I. I just–."

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" A voice called out, its owner appearing next to them in a matter of seconds: Alya Cesaire.

Ladybug sighed inwardly. Of course, her journalist of a best friend was here, completing disregarding the caution tape that lined the perimeter. Even after gifting her a miraculous, Alya still couldn't keep away from the danger of akumas, always right in the middle of it all.

"Care to answer a few questions from your Ladyblog fans?" she enthusiastically asked, holding her phone up and recording every second.

"Miss Cesaire, as much as we wish we could…" Ladybug broke off as a recognisable beeping emitted from Chat Noir's ring.

"As much as we wish we could," Chat Noir continued, lifting his hand to examine his miraculous, "I'm afraid I'm out of time. Gotta split."

As Chat Noir slid his baton from his belt, intending to head off, Ladybug shot out a hand and clutched his arm. "Wait, Chat Noir. Patrol this afternoon?" Ladybug suggested, hoping he understood the look she was giving him, _I need to talk with you._

He glanced at Alya who remained filming every second before focusing back on the spotted hero. He nodded, "I'll find you," and then slipped from Ladybug's grasped, vaulting into the air.

She watched him go until he was out of sight.

"So… Ladybug," Alya began with a low suggestive tone, "got something planned for your kitty tonight?"

"Alya!"

* * *

As the setting sun cast orange light throughout Paris, Ladybug leant back on her hands, soaking in the warmth from the brick rooftop she currently lounged on. She took a deep relaxing breath to try and calm her jittering nerves. The second Marinette had finished school, she'd hurried home, told her parents she needed some peace to catch up on homework and escaped to her bedroom where she'd swiftly transformed to go meet Chat Noir.

And every minute her kitty failed to show up, her anxiety grew. Perhaps they should've worked out a meeting location. Usually it would've been the Eiffel Tower but the wind was beginning to pick up and Ladybug found herself less thrilled about the cold these days. But maybe she should've gone there anyway, make it easier for Chat to find her. That's what he said, 'I'll find you."

So here she sat, swinging her legs over the top of the building, and trying to ignore those few self-loathing thoughts that said he wasn't coming – that he'd never forgive her.

No, she told them, Chat Noir will come.

Adrien's words from the other night calmed her. They're partners and they trusted each other with everything.

Ladybug sighed at the thought of Adrien.

Marinette had indeed been lucky today. She'd officially made it the full day without seeing him, even after class when her, Alya, Nino and Adrien hung out to chat for a bit. Marinette had sped out of school grounds faster than wind.

Tomorrow should be just as easy.

"Found you!" a sudden cheery voice made Ladybug jump.

She turned to see Chat Noir landing on the roof behind her and she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, he came, she was stupid to even question him.

"Took your time," she offered a smile as he made his way over.

"Turns out," he said, plopping himself down next to her, "trying to find a red spotted girl in all of Paris is harder than I thought. But I managed."

Detecting the hidden meaning that glistened so mischievously in Chat Noir's eyes, Ladybug felt her nerves flare up again. Why did he have to do that? Say something that made it seemed like he'd figured her out, and not just her identity, but everything. She very much did not like this new feeling she was getting from Chat. It made her uneasy yet… hopeful?

Nope.

Not thinking like that right now.

"Listen Chat," Ladybug began, "I wanted to talk about last night."

She considered his wide kitten eyes which blinked at her blankly. Her heart rate picked up and she suddenly felt incredibly exposed. What if he really did reject her apology? What would she do then? Adrien's voice again flashed through her head, giving her comfort. _If you explain everything to him, Chat Noir will be there for you. I'm sure of it._

Ladybug trusted Adrien. And she trusted Chat Noir even more.

"I'm sorry for what I said," she exhaled, focusing on her yo-yo in her lap.

Chat was silent for a few moments before replying, "It's alright, LB."

She shook her head, "No it isn't. I didn't mean what I said. I've been feeling a little stressed lately, but that's no reason to take it out on you. I'm sorry."

Looking out over the streets below, Ladybug watched as Parisians drew their day to a close. Some leisurely walked, enjoyed a late-afternoon coffee and pastry stop or heading home early from work, others marvelled at the sunset; families, friends, couples. She noticed some even pause and point in their direction, their faces lighting up upon realising they'd spotted the two superheroes – a few whipping out their phones and capturing a picture or two. She wondered what would've been if she hadn't been given a miraculous, would she be down there as Marinette, snapping a photo of Paris' infamous heroes? Would Chat Noir be here, sitting next to a different Ladybug?

If neither of them had been given miraculouses, if there was no Hawkmoth, would Marinette and Chat Noir have become friends anyway? That was a question Chat often asked yet Ladybug never really thought about until now.

Would she be on her way to meet him right now? To apologise for similar reasons that she was?

"I'm sorry too," Chat's quiet voice shocked Ladybug.

She turned to meet his eyes to find he too observed the streets below. Opening her mouth to reply, she didn't get a word in before Chat continued, "I didn't notice and I should've. I know how hard it can get, trying to balance this with our normal lives, especially when we can't tell anyone. I should've asked how you are."

"It does get difficult," she agreed. "But you have nothing to be sorry for, I lashed out and said some hurtful things, Chat Noir. It's okay if you didn't notice. And honestly, I didn't even realise how exhausted I was until a few days ago."

When Chat raised an eyebrow at Ladybug, she continued to timidly explain about her failed test, her slipping grades, her current grounding. All the while Chat watched her shoulders slumped lower and lower with each explanation, and even though he'd already known, it still pained him to know his lady was struggling.

Seeing his concerned expression, Ladybug sat back up. "It's alright, though," she said, "I talked with my physics teacher today and she's letting me take a make-up test to earn a bit of extra-credit."

"It was your physics test you failed?"

Chat ignored the fact that he too had taken a test a few days ago, for his physics class. Pure coincidence.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, kitty," Ladybug lounged back on her hands, "physics is the worst."

Chat laughed when she scrunched up her nose. "Speak for yourself, my lady. I excel at physics."

"Really?"

"This cat can be pretty smart," he shrugged, then glanced over to her, "if you ever need a hand, I could help you."

Ladybug let out a small, pondering chuckle, "that'll be something. The press would have a field day, Paris' two superheroes having a study date."

"My lady, I never said anything about a date," he leant extremely close to her with a mischievous smirk.

"Enough, you silly cat," she pushed his face away, but laughed nonetheless.

Chat Noir grinned and leant back on his hands also, gazing at the sky as the sun drifted lower. His eyes stayed focused on the horizon as he asked, "You will tell if you're not okay, won't you?"

Ladybug faced him. He wasn't looking at her, his focus set on the Eiffel Tower a short distance away. She parted her lips, her reply nesting on the tip of her tongue, but her voice remained quiet. A light breeze had picked up, ruffling Chat's blonde locks. His face seemed so relaxed and content as he gazed out over Paris but it was his eyes that held so much emotion – worry. For her. She could see why Chat had so many fangirls floundering over his physique, after all who didn't find a superhero dressed in skin-tight leather attractive, but there was part of Chat Paris didn't know about. Sure, they'd witness Chat save her plenty of times, each moment of his devotion captured on camera as cheeky winks, kisses on the hand, and his lack of hesitation to put himself in harm's way for her.

Everyone saw that.

But no one saw this side of Chat Noir, this pure concern for his partner.

Only Ladybug ever saw this cheerless, tensed Chat. Because it was meant for only her.

Chat turned to meet her gaze and realising she'd been staring, heat instantly began to creep up her face. Her partner didn't seem to notice, his expression unchanged except for the slight furrowing of his eyebrows. "Won't you, Ladybug?"

She sucked in a breath.

" _Chat Noir is my partner, my best friend, and he means more to me than I let him know."_

Ladybug tentatively reached forward, pausing mid-way, before disregarding any uncertainty and slipping her hand into Chat Noir's, entwining their fingers in a reassuring grip. "I will," she promised.

Chat didn't say anything afterwards. The two sat in silence, hand in hand, surveying the evening sky turn from orange to purple. They watched as the Eiffel Tower slowly began to glow in the darkening sky. The streets shifted into that strange too-early-for-dinner-too-late-for-coffee time, fewer people appearing on the sidewalks below. Ladybug knew she should've headed home by now to gain additional study time, but something held her back. Not the consoling silent presence of her superhero best friend, nor the comfort of holding the other's hand like children afraid in the dark, it was her thoughts from earlier.

And Ladybug didn't know whether it was their shared contentment, or the calm evening, that compelled the raven-haired hero to ask the question that Chat Noir always did.

"Chat," her quiet voice seemed to echo, "do you think we would've been friends if we weren't given a miraculous?"

Chat remained silent for so long, Ladybug wondered if he really was still sitting beside her. Only the warmth of his palm assured her and that she could feel him looking at her as she kept her gaze straight. She knew what he was thinking – he'd asked that question a countless number of times and never received a real answer. Because Ladybug never took the time to really think about it…

"I think so."

Ladybug met his green cat eyes as he offered a warm smile. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"What do you think we'd be doing, right now?"

Chat let out a soft pensive laugh, looking up the evening sky. "Well now, let me see…" he trailed off.

Not that he had to fake contemplating, he'd thought about it a million times already. And she knew it. But she didn't tell him that. He was cute when he pretended to wonder.

Wait. What.

"We'd be somewhere warm and cosy," he dared a glance at her, "your house probably."

Ladybug snorted, "okay, you big flirt," and stole her hand back from his grasp, pretending not to see the over-exaggerated hurt in his eyes. He'd deserved that. "I was being serious."

"Hey, so was I," he shot back, crossing his legs and shuffling to face her. "We'd be at your house, and we'd be studying–."

"Studying?"

"Uh," he held up a finger, "let me finish. We'd be studying, well, I'd be helping you study after you cried to me about how horrible you are at physics–."

"Rude."

"–and because we're such good friends and I'm so great at physics, I offered to tutor you… and because that was the only lame way I had successfully managed to ask you on a date all year."

"You're really taking this study date thing seriously, aren't you, Chat?"

He beamed, "Yes, and we'll have coffee to keep our brains going and the best pastries from Tom and Sabine's Bakery."

Ladybug tried not to notice what particular bakery he mentioned. "And strawberry pancakes?"

He threw his hand into the air, laughing, "the biggest!"

She couldn't help but laugh along at her partner's ridiculous antics. Here they both were, no akumas insight, joking about what their lives would be like if they weren't superheroes – the likelihood of them being friends, Chat trying his best to ask her on a date and failing, the two of them hanging out like they were now. No costumes, no looming threat of supervillains. Ladybug decided in that moment she wouldn't mind it. Not one bit.

"It's getting late," she pointed out when their laughter quieted down, "and I have some studying to do. Got to pass a test tomorrow, you know?"

"Are you sure you don't need a tutor?" Chat winked.

"I'll be fine," she said, hopping up from the ledge, sending him an appreciative smile. "See you tomorrow night, Chat."

Ladybug, moving to the other end of the rooftop, untwined her yo-yo from her waist, preparing to head off in the direction of home, when something grasped her throwing arm. "Ladybug, wait!"

"Chat?" she questioned, twisting to face her partner who stood poised behind her. She scanned the area around them, expecting sudden danger. But there was nothing.

"Um," Chat released her arm and rubbed the back of his neck, an anxious habit she was beginning to notice. "I was thinking… if you need time to concentrate on your schoolwork, why don't you skip patrol for the next couple of days?"

"What?"

"I figured, it'll give you more time to relax and catch up on your assignments, you know?"

Ladybug pondered, "But what if there's an akuma?"

Chat shrugged in a nonchalant manner, "then I'll keep them busy until you turn up."

Her lips parted in surprise. For the second time today, Chat left her speechless. Because what could she say? There was her partner who not only listened to her problems, ensured her harsh reaction the other night was completely and totally reasonable, but was gifting her the thing she needed most: recuperation from the past stress-induced weeks. No one else offered her such. Yes, Alya assured Marinette that if she needed anything she just needed to ask. And her parents had dialled down on her chores, even though her grounding remained.

Marinette loved them no matter what. But here was Chat Noir sacrificing his nights to cover patrol for her, alone.

Ladybug acted without thought, she stepped forward and threw her arms around Chat's neck.

At first, the black-suited hero tensed like a string stretched too far, expecting the moment to be over in less than a few short seconds. But when Ladybug refused to pull away immediately, she felt him relax and slowly but surely, place his own arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered, nestling her head into her partner's shoulder, soaking up his warmth.

It was then that Chat Noir fully understood what his proposal meant for him. Patrol, for who knew how many nights, without Ladybug. Yes, he'd see her if an akuma appeared, and they'd fight together as usual. But it wasn't the same. Patrolling was… different. His lady was more carefree. She joked, and laughed, and talked nonsense – because neither could share any personal information. And today, she opened up. She'd showed him that he meant something to her. She may not love him like he loved her but that didn't matter. Ladybug admitted last night in his room, crying her eyes out, that she needed Chat Noir

And he would always be there for her.

He wrapped his arms completely round her waist, pulling her into a tighter embrace, barely any space between them. He breathed her in, committing every one of her scents he could to memory.

Perhaps he was being dramatic. But if he wasn't going to see the love of his life for at least a couple of days, he was going to be as dramatic as he liked.

They eventually pulled away, yet only slightly, neither of them finding to courage to let go. Chat was so close all he had to do was lean forward and capture her lips with his. Though he found that he couldn't. He dreamed about something like this for years – where they share a tender moment and he would lean towards her, or she to him, and he'd finally know what it's like to kiss his Ladybug. But Chat rejected those thoughts. If anything, it would ruin this.

He risked opening his eyes and almost gasped at how closer Ladybug was than he originally thought, foreheads almost touching. Her eyes were also open, glued to the ground at the feet, and as Chat remarked every detail of each feature in his mind he remained eternally grateful that Ladybug didn't meet his gaze because nothing would've stopped him from kissing her that moment. Hell, he could kiss her right now and claim it as an accident! She was so close its plausible!

But no.

Instead, he decisively inhaled a deep breath of air.

It seemed to wake Ladybug from her stupor because she moved away in seconds. Feeling her sudden absence, Chat thought perhaps he'd made a mistake, he wanted her back in his arms. But then Ladybug, tossing her yo-yo into the distance, glanced back over her shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Chaton."

He barely had time to register the flush on her cheeks before she spiralled away through the city.

"B… Bye," he waved despite his lady being long gone.

A sigh escaped his lips. He already missed her warmth and… what did she smell like? Strawberries and vanilla and freshly baked pastries.

Chat laughed, flopping back down onto the rooftop, his limbs sprawled out, to watch the stars appear over Paris. He imagined his lady returning home to bake some sweet treats. "Wouldn't that be a dream?"

Plagg internally screamed from his place inside the miraculous.

* * *

Much later that night, completing all the study she could managed without exertion, Marinette found herself browsing the latest Ladyblog posts. More specifically, she found herself sitting stunned motionless at her desk, hugging one knee to her chest, as she stared at the cover photo from Alya's recent upload, titled _'Paris Saved Again: Chat Noir shows his Softer Side.'_

Gradually dragging the mouse over and clicking the article, Marinette held her breath as she glazed over the opening details she already knew to be true. She paused strolling when confronted with the image that peaked her interest and deduced that it was certainly an odd feeling to see her memories captured from an outside point of view.

Yet there she stood beside Chat Noir, who knelt on the cobblestone pavement fist-pumping the young akuma victim from earlier that day. The boy's face was alight with joy, his teeth sparkling through his beaming cheer, no evidence of the recent turmoil he'd endured. And with what really, though she'd never admit, snagged her attention: Chat, his eyes crinkled as he grinned with genuine pleasure knowing he helped someone. The photograph seriously encapsulated the article's heading.

Then there was Ladybug, hands on her hips and posture straight. The perfect pose for a superhero; poised, fearless, triumphant. But it wasn't her stature that had the photo igniting Alya's article. It was her expression. Corner of her lips titled upwards in a barely contained smile. Cheekbones slightly lifted. And her eyes, filled with total admiration and affection, trained directly on her partner.

A perfectly captured photo.

Marinette didn't even realise she'd been looking at Chat like that, like she wanted to bend down, wrapped her arms round his shoulders, stamp a quick peck on his cheek and tell him how much she appreciated him. Like she had merely a few hours ago.

Marinette chuckled at her desk. Alya would've flipped if that happened.

She read the caption. _Ladybug watches proudly as Chat comforts latest akuma victim. Photography: Alya Cesaire._

She supposed that was quite accurate.

Compelled by the warm feeling in her chest, Marinette swiftly made a few selective clicks and the image zipped out from the nearby printer. Leaving her seat and snatching a nearby pair of scissors, Marinette sliced off the left half of the photo. She had enough pictures of her with her friends, she didn't need one of her as a superhero, that would be egotistical to say the least. As the paper Ladybug fluttered to the ground, neglected, the raven-haired girl observed the collage on her wall – an array of sticky notes serving as reminders, rough sketches of designs, inspiration cut-outs, and layers on layers of pictures of her friends, particularly of Adrien. His model shots, casual shots Alya sneakily snapped, images of the whole group hanging out. To say there was quite a bit of Adrien would be a drastic understatement.

Marinette pursed her lips. She wasn't going to pin this new addition just anywhere.

She reached out, finding herself hesitating when she deduced the right spot. There was one problem. Centred in the collage was Adrien, a soft sense of contentment etched onto his features as he smiled directly at her, convincing her to leave that photograph be.

 _It is a good photo_ , her brain persuaded.

But no.

Taking a short, deep breath, Marinette ripped the photo from the wall, discarding it before she could rethink her decision, and pinned up the one of Chat Noir and the young boy.

 _I have enough photos of Adrien, one less won't hurt._

* * *

"Okay, Mari, I'm calling it, are you suddenly in love with Chat Noir or something?"

Adrien immediately perked up at the mention of his superhero alter-ego.

"W-what? No?" Marinette stammered from her seat behind him. "That's absurd, w-what makes you say that?"

He didn't mean to eavesdropping, he really didn't. But copying notes from the chalkboard wasn't exactly exhilarating for Adrien and his mind was entirely elsewhere.

You know that feeling you get after dreaming about someone in a certain way and it's impossible to look at them the same way ever again? Well, that's what had bothered Adrien for the past day and a half. It was even worse at this moment. Because the person-in-question was sitting directly behind him. So close he could probably stretch his arms back and graze her own notebook. That would invoke some kind of reaction from the sweet girl, considering she'd evaded even looking at him all day. And Adrien was convinced she'd been absent from school yesterday until Alya mentioned otherwise. Was he safe to presume she was avoiding him or just busy? Either way, he missed her presence.

Not that it should've worried him in the slightest. Marinette didn't know he dreamt of her the other morning. Her gentle face leaning over him, a hair or two tickling his forehead. Her sky-blue eyes as she moved closer. And her lips. Don't get him started on her lips.

 _Nope._

 _Nope._

 _You can't be thinking about Marinette like that._

 _You love Ladybug._

 _That night you were with Ladybug._

 _Last night you were with Ladybug._

Memories of the previous day resurfaced against his will, memories of Ladybug – of her embrace, her perfume, her aura and everything she was. How alluring she looked in the evening light, how close she was to him.

Then there was Marinette's face, comforting yet entirely enticing Marinette. Adrien remembered those sparing moments before he woke that other morning; how real is felt, how he _wanted_ it to be real, his subconscious praying to make the dream last a few minutes more.

Adrien released a quiet groan and ran a hand over his hand, prompting Nino to shoot him a look that asked, 'You okay, bro?' in which Adrien silently answered with a thumb up, the furthest indication from the truth.

His brain was going to have a meltdown over two enchanting women.

"Oh really?" Adrien could hear Alya's eyebrow rising, "because you've been looking at that picture for the last hour."

What picture?

"It's a good picture," Marinette mumbled in response.

Was she looking at a picture of _Chat Noir?_

Lord, his delicate confused little heart couldn't function if Marinette had been admiring a picture of Chat Noir for the past hour. Adrien bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh my god!" Alya gasped, almost making Adrien jump. Almost. He didn't want to give away his _unintentional_ eavesdropping. "I totally forgot!" she proclaimed, "you are not going to believe the scoop I got for the Ladyblog."

"You mean the one you posted last night?" Marinette questioned.

"About Chat Noir being a huge softie? No, not that. And don't think I'm forgetting about your new little crush," Adrien's eyes widened slightly, "but this is more important."

Alya withdrew her phone from her pocket. "I was going to call you last night because I was so excited, but I knew you were studying. And then you were late again this morning. And then Mr Despises-the-slightest-bit-of-noise-Andrew was in a worse mood than usual through our double of math. And then at lunch you were studying for your test this afternoon," the girl continued to ramble. "But you are not going to believe this."

When she handed the phone across to Marinette, shock and unease hammered through her like someone holding an assault rifle to her chest, consequently triggering her to brace the edge of her desk and completing knocking her writing utensils to the floor.

Ms. Bustier barely noticed the minor commotion as she aided a student on the other side of the class.

But Adrien certainly did, bending over the back of his seat to collect his friend's pens and pencils whilst her stare remained glue to the smartphone, eyes wide.

He wondered what could've possibly caused a reaction like that.

"I know right," Alya said, oblivious to her friend's turmoil, "how great is it?"

Meanwhile, Adrien placed her utensils back on her desk, "Are you okay, Marinette?"

That seemed to break her out of whatever trance she was stuck in, her blue eyes meeting his green ones with a blink. "U-um, y-yeah, I'm pine–no, kind," her face began to turn red, "Fine! I meant to say fine!" She took a breath, composing her features, and offered him a smile while ignoring her pounding heart, "Thank you, Adrien."

 _She really is kind,_ a voice in Adrien's head said to him, making his own heart skip a beat. But before he could even think of conjuring up some sort of response, Marinette had turned to Alya. "W-where did you get this?"

"Someone messaged me through the Ladyblog last night," she scowled, "I had to pay the ass fifty dollars to keep it exclusive."

"How do you know they won't just give it to another news group or something?" Nino piped up, joining the conversation, his gaze glued fascinatingly on the journalist.

Alya shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eye, "I may have threatened to drop hints on the Ladyblog that he was Hawkmoth."

"Alya!" Marinette scolded her friend, "You can't do that!"

She crossed her arms. "Well, that's what happens when you make me agree to pay fifty dollars for a photo without showing me first."

"Would people even believe it?" Nino asked.

"Who knows. Either way, it was so worth it, I would've paid one hundred dollars for that photo."

"What's the photo of?" Adrien finally asked. His curiousity had been building ever since Marinette's response. Was it bad? It was a Ladyblog scoop, so did that mean it involved Ladybug? Or him? What if someone got a shot of Ladybug _in his room?_

No, Alya would've lost her mind at him.

What if someone snapped a shot of them de-transforming!?

No. It would've had the same result: one crazy Alya.

Adrien's worry slightly intensified when he saw Marinette clench the phone tighter in her hand, reluctant to reveal the image. When it appeared she wasn't going to be the one to show him, Alya pried the device from her grip and handed it to Adrien, teasing, "What? Jealous, Mari?"

Marinette spluttered like a fish out of water, "N-no, not exactly, I mean… Ugh, whatever."

Adrien felt the corner of his mouth twinge. She was cute when she was flustered.

 _Damn._ He had to stop…

He almost dropped Alya's phone.

… thinking like that.

There Adrien was, in fact, captured on the miniscule screen. Not as himself, of course, but as Chat Noir. With Ladybug. On a rooftop. Yesterday evening.

And embracing.

During these last few years, Adrien had witnessed at least a million photographs of himself; billboards, magazines, televisions and even printed on shirts of a few excessive fans. He'd grown used to seeing himself in countless poses, encapsulating every feature and emotion written across his face and body. His job as a model – all a façade for the camera.

So, imagine his shock, and internal burst of delight, when he stared at such a genuine, pure and extremely intimate moment between himself and his Lady.

Someone must have seen them from the next-door building and snapped the shot. Because there was no denying that it was in fact Chat Noir and Ladybug as they had been last night. After they'd barely broken apart, when Adrien's mind was clouded with thoughts of her lips, of those striking eyes hidden behind her lids. It was evident on Chat Noir's face what he wanted to do. Even from the distance, his eyes drooped with love and lust as he watched content etch across Ladybug's features.

Adrien's felt his stomach drop.

Ladybug was going to see this picture.

She knew how he felt, he was sure. But this was something else, like someone had carved out his heart and placed it into a display case, exposed, with every emotion engraved into it.

God, they looked so close to kissing.

They looked like they already had.

Oh, the media was going to have a frenzy.

Adrien hadn't even realised Nino had slipped the device from his hand, until he let out a low whistle, "Looks like the cat finally caught the bug."

Marinette suddenly choked, masking a cough behind her hand as her face turned red.

"This is the news of the century," Alya gushed, "this is going to make the Ladyblog explode!"

"You're posting it!?" Marinette roughly shrieked, still recovering from her coughing fit.

All three of them blinked questionably at the flushed girl.

"I mean," she cleared her throat and glanced at each of them, especially Alya, "it looks kind of private. Do you really think they'd really want that posted all over the internet?"

Her eyes met Adrien's and he felt his own face lighting up with appreciation. Was Marinette so caring that she seriously considered the privacy of Paris' superheroes? Adrien knew, obviously more than anyone, how much that respect meant.

Marinette really was making him more confused than ever.

"Now, is this French Literature or Lunch?" Ms Bustier abruptly appeared before them. Disapproval danced across her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because last I checked, we're all in a classroom with work that needs completing. Phone away Miss Cesaire, or I'll have to confiscate it for the day, again."

The four slumped their shoulders simultaneously, Nino and Adrien swivelling back around in their seat. They all murmured apologies and picked up their pens, returning attention to the notes. Ms Bustier, satisfied, returned to her desk. All the while, Marinette internally groaned, Alya's unquestioningly giving a gentle pat on her back as her red, flustered face collapsed onto the desk. Thoughts of Chat Noir's hooded gaze and Adrien's kind, comforting smile both somersaulted through her mind for the remainder of the class.

How would she face Chat again, knowing he'd been looking at her like that, and not because of his flirtatious gimmicks?

How could she continue to act somewhat normal around Adrien, knowing she kissed him, not because she'd been caught up in a daydream?

Marinette was in trouble.

* * *

Eventually classes ended for the day and students filed out of their classrooms, heading to their locker or straight for home. Nino and Adrien, who already collected their belongings, hung outside the locker room. Adrien knew his car would be waiting, but he could buy a few extra minutes to chat with his friends.

"We could make it a study date, tell your dad you're helping this delinquent with work," Nino was saying, planning a hang out this afternoon, "I'll see if Alya and Marinette want to come to."

Adrien raised a quizzical brow, "You just want to hang out with Alya, don't you?"

His friend tried to laugh inconspicuously, "Pfft, no…?"

"Uh huh, sure," Adrien said with obvious scepticism. "Nino, if you like her then just ask her on a date."

Nino laughed, "Maybe you should follow your own advice first."

"What does that mean?" the model questioned.

Before he could gain an answer, something caught Nino's attention from the other side of the hall. "Oh look, there's Alya… and _Marinette_ now," he waved in their direction. Adrien didn't notice the way he accentuated one particular friends name because he finally turned to see Alya and Marinette chatting as they made their way over. Chuckling at something Alya said, Marinette's gaze drifted up. And met Adrien's.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment and he _almost_ – key word being _almost_ – wished Marinette really intended to completely avoid him because something about those blue eyes of hers made him feel lost and out of place like he didn't understand the meaning of, well, anything, except Marinette. He felt utterly adrift, wanting her to continue to look at him like that for hours.

He seriously jinxed himself though.

Adrien watched from the short distance as the raven girl squeaked at their eye contact, jumping on the spot as if a mouse suddenly ran straight in front of her. She quickly murmured a few words to Alya before flurrying off in the opposite direction.

The boy deflated at the sight. Maybe she was avoiding him. What had he done to upset Marinette?

"Hey guys," Alya greeted when she reached them.

"Hey," Nino replied, "we were going to see if you two wanted to hang out this afternoon, but it looks like Marinette's busy?"

Adrien was glad he wasn't the only one that noticed her quick departure.

"Oh, yeah," Alya said, glancing worriedly to the ground. "Marinette's um… I don't know whether I should be saying this, but you're her friends and I know Mari trusts you…"

Alarm started to build inside Adrien. "What is it? Is she okay?"

Alya sighed, "She's fine, she's just got a make-up test this afternoon. You guys don't know, hell, I didn't even know until she told me. It looks like she's pulled herself together these last two days… But she almost missed a few due dates for assignments, and she failed her physics test.

Adrien's heart stopped. "H-Her… Her physics test?"

With a solemn nod, Alya continued, "She's been struggling these past few weeks… I don't know, maybe you could tutor her Adrien? You're great with physics."

Adrien couldn't hear a word she was saying, he couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing behind his ears.

Marinette failed her physics test.

" _Oh, don't look so surprised, kitty… physics is the worst."_

Marinette was retaking her physics test.

" _I talked with my physics teacher today and she's letting me take a make-up test to earn a bit of extra-credit."_

Marinette was taking the test today.

" _Got to pass a test tomorrow, you know?"_

Marinette's been struggling these past few weeks.

" _I haven't been doing so well in school recently."_

No.

It couldn't be.

It's not possible.

Adrien's heart started pounding.

No, he would've noticed.

He should've noticed.

It couldn't be that easy.

Adrien's eyes instantly found Marinette on the other side of the school, heading towards the science buildings, her dark-haired pig-tails gracefully bouncing with her. It was at the last minute she looked over she shoulder, her crystal sky-blue eyes piercing through his own, before she disappeared around the corner. He'd seen those eyes numerous times, both behind a spotted mask and not.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

He wasn't. He couldn't breathe.

Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette.

Marinette was his fierce, brave and incredibly witty partner. Ladybug was his sweet, caring and amazingly talented friend. Both cute. Both beautiful. The same person!

"Bro?"

It was Marinette in his room that night, crying because she'd hurt Chat Noir. It was Marinette who pulled him close simply because he offered to help. It was Marinette who he'd fallen asleep next too, who he'd gazed at longingly when she'd been so close – who he wanted to kiss!

And it was Ladybug who sat behind him in class, who squeaked and blushed when he smiled or complimented her. It was Ladybug who choke on nothing but air when Alya showed the photo of them together. It was Ladybug who had been avoiding him these last few days.

Of course, Marinette had been avoiding him. She'd broken down crying to him when she'd been transformed as a protector of Paris, he'd be embarrassed too.

And no wonder he'd dreamed of Marinette when he fell asleep with Ladybug.

Marinette was the love of his…

Oh, no.

"Adrien!?"

Adrien's vision became blurry. He tried to breathe but he just couldn't. His brain couldn't handle this sudden revelation, so his body did the only thing it could:

He fainted.

* * *

 **So that happened! I like to think Adrien wouldn't be completely oblivious to clues like that**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed/fav/followed this story, it means so much! Hope you enjoyed part 2, let me know what you think!**

 **DELETED SCENE:**

 **LB: "Seriously, Chat, why strawberry pancakes?"**

 **CN: "There's only so many different types of croissants, I can't have people shouting the same thing at me."**

 **\- because Chat Noir is a sweetheart who does what he can when a child gets akumatised.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_ **Distracted.**

It would be correct to assume this was _not_ how Adrien expected to spend his Friday afternoon. Stuck in his bedroom? Yes. No plans to meet friends later unlike a normal teenager? Yes again. His father being present with concern carved across his face? A big, fat no. Having a doctor currently check his blood pressure? That, surprisingly, would also be a definite no.

The young model hadn't planned on collapsing at school and to have it witnessed by everyone. Oh no, fainting absolutely wasn't on his schedule this week, he was certain of it. He didn't even realise what happened. One minute he was standing, the next he was blinking up at Nino, Alya and a few teachers hovering over him with a slight ache in the back of his head. And having a sharp voice shrieking, "What have you done to my Adrikins!?" didn't offer any help either, but he appreciated Chloe's worry.

Until the Gorilla appeared to inspect the commotion, the muscular man with his arms crossed and a grim scowl that sent students fleeing swiftly confirmed the gravity of the situation. But when each 'Are you okay?' and 'Should we call an ambulance' was met with a grimace on the boy's part, the bodyguard simply helped the boy up, walking him to the waiting vehicle and took the boy home, phoning his boss on the way.

It was one thing to inform Gabriel Agreste that his son sneaked off to meet friends without notice but it was another matter entirely to explain he had collapsed. Barely a minute into the trip, Adrien had to reach into the front of the car and seize the device to calm his father's thunderous wrath, assuring he was, in fact, quite fine and unharmed.

The second upon arriving home, Nathalie had ushered him to his bedroom, where he sat on the edge of his bed waiting long until his father and their physician entered. His father had remained completely silent.

"Okay, Adrien, keep your eyes focused on me," the doctor instructed as he moved a torch to the left and right.

After a minute or two, the older man returned his equipment to his briefcase and stood, turning to the designer. "Well, Monsieur Agreste," he said, straightening his jacket, "I'm not sure what caused this afternoon, but I can assure you your son is completely healthy."

"What?" Gabriel hissed, "My son fainted. He clearly isn't well."

"Monsieur," the doctor explained, "Adrien's blood pressure and heart rate are perfect and he's in great form for his age. The fainting spell only lasted a brief moment and he's recovered well, so it doesn't indicate any underlying issue."

"That does not explain why my son fainted in the first place."

Adrien knew the exact reason.

"Father?" Adrien spoke, "I'm fine, I just… I just felt a bit overwhelmed, that's all."

Gabriel never so much as pursed his lips in consideration.

"Fainting is often one of the first responses to feeling overwhelmed or over-exerted," the doctor nodded in confirmation.

Eventually, his father seemed to accept this diagnosis without further inquiries, calling on Nathalie to escort the physician from the mansion. Not looking up from his lap, Adrien assumed his father had also soundlessly retreated from the room, until he said in his stern, authoritative voice, "You will tell me, or at least Nathalie, if you're not feeling well, won't you, Adrien?"

He agreed without question, "Yes, Father."

If Adrien had looked up, he would've seen his father attempt to soothe his heavily furrowed brows, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. Instead, when he said, much to Adrien's shock, "I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you," the boy only saw his father's back as he began to turn away.

"Nathalie?" the designer called, his assistant appearing out of thin air in the hallway, "Clear Adrien's schedule for next week, excluding an appointment with his doctor, and have Chef Samuels review his dietary plan."

"Of course, sir."

And just like that, Adrien was alone, rigid as a statue as he stared at his now closed bedroom door. Did his father just order his schedule to be cleared?

"Maybe you should faint more often," Plagg jested, floating down from the upstairs loft with giant wad of camembert in his hands. How did he always managed to find the camembert?

Adrien's only response was slumping his head into his hands with a groan.

"You okay, kid?" the kwami mumbled around his food. When he didn't get a reply, he settled himself onto the bed, lounging beside Adrien's leg. He remained completely engrossed with his cheese when he shrugged, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Big deal?" Adrien's head shot up, staring at Plagg incredulously. "Big deal? It's more than a big deal! Marinette's… Marinette is…" he flumped back onto his mattress with an exasperated sigh.

"Uh huh," Plagg munched away nonchalantly.

"But she can't be, how did I not see it?"

"Don't blame yourself kid, everyone's pretty blind in this city."

Adrien scowled, "You're not helping,"

"What do you want me to say?" Plagg came into vision, hovering above his head as he devoured the last of his camembert, "you were too in love with Ladybug to realise she'd been right in front of you?"

He didn't need reminding.

His kwami plopped onto his owner's chest, who gazed at the ceiling helplessly. "Look kid, Tikki is usually the one with sensible advice…"

"Tikki?"

"Ladybug's kwami," Plagg waved it off, "but this is probably the best-case scenario for you."

Adrien perked his head up to eye the little black cat, "What do you mean?"

"Oh please," Plagg posed dramatically, "'I had a dream about pig-tails and now I can't think', 'Pig-tails is so cute', 'I fainted because I found out pig-tails is Ladybug', they have the same hairstyle for camembert's sake."

The boy let his head fall back onto the bed with a groan. "Well, what should I do, Plagg?"

"I think you should do something."

"Yeah, but what?" Adrien looked down to find the kwami had disappeared. Pulling himself back upright, he glanced around his room, "Plagg?"

He was nowhere in sight. Adrien sighed. He'd probably gone to nap in one of Adrien's old fencing sneakers, just when he needed advice most.

What should he do now he'd discovered Ladybug's identity? If Chat Noir told Ladybug he'd learned her identity, she'd freak. If Adrien told Marinette he'd uncovered her biggest secret, she'd freak even worse. She could very well have the same response he did this afternoon.

They really were the same person.

No, he couldn't let his brain go down that path, thinking about every encounter the two had had, not right now.

Now, he had to figure what to do next, by himself – no one else was offering their help.

God, it was all so confusing.

Adrien heaved himself to his feet, running a hand through his hair in exhaustion, and headed towards his bathroom. A long shower ought to clear his head for a whil–.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

He jumped at the unexpected noise then continued to trip over his own feet upon noticing its source.

Meanwhile, Ladybug released a strangled gasp as she watched Adrien Agreste land with a firm thud from outside his window, dangling from her yo-yo.

The model was back up standing in less than a second, as if he didn't even fall over in the first place. Ignoring the rapid pounding of his heartbeat, he quickly made his way over, opened the window and impulsively offered Ladybug his hand, helping her climb inside.

Ladybug was in his bedroom again.

 _Marinette_ was currently in his bedroom.

Oh God, he hoped he hadn't left any dirty clothes anywhere. That would be embarrassing. And he'd just fallen on his ass in front of her.

"S-sorry!" Ladybug waved her hands apologetically, "I didn't mean to startle you!"

Scratching the back of his head, Adrien laughed anxiously, "No worries, I just wasn't expecting you."

With a soft chirp of laughter, a mannerism that had Adrien agreeing with Plagg's previous statement about blindness, Ladybug shrugged, "Well, I didn't get a chance to properly say thank you for the other night. It meant a lot to me, so…"

Trailing off, she tugged a small, pink box from underneath her arm, something that Adrien completely missed due to finding himself again dumbfounded by the girl before him. Without an ounce of hesitation, Ladybug thrusted the box towards him, eyes screwed shut in a wince. She really hadn't planned to be here. Again.

Entirely stunned by the gift that had been forced into his hands, Adrien didn't notice how much Marinette's body radiated 'nervous'. He gently lifted the box's lid, sucking in a breath when he saw its contents.

"Special order," Ladybug explained in a mumble as he stared at the red velvet cupcake inside that was decorated perfectly with a swirl of red and white buttercream and fondant ladybugs adorning the edges. It was cute, sweet, and ridiculously thoughtful. It was entirely Marinette.

"Did you make this?" He couldn't stop his Chat Noir from slyly asking.

"U-um, uh," Ladybug stuttered before him, waving a hand, "Pfft, no! A friend of mine did! I couldn't bake to save my life!"

He didn't believe her for a second.

"And you came all the way here, just to give this to me?"

While Marinette stayed hidden behind her mask with her heart already beating a million miles per hour under Adrien's smouldering gaze, the boy turned her into a roasted beetroot with a mere added smirk. He'd ensnared her. As she inwardly floundered to make sense of reality, the Ladybug part of her wanted nothing more than wipe that ludicrous, satisfied smile of his face, having witnessed it countless times on her partner. She didn't need it coming from her classmate as well.

Luckily, her sensibility took hold as she fought out an excuse. "A-actually, you see, I was on my patrol to way – ON MY WAY TO PATROL! Yes! And thought, I'd stop by. On my way! To Patrol!"

He, again, didn't believe her for a second. He knew all too well that Chat Noir had promised to cover her patrols and his Lady would never take advantage of that. She'd taken time out of her afternoon having just finished a physics test, time he knew she desperately needed for studying and rest, to bake this cupcake and then swing all the way to his home, just to deliver it.

That, with a hundred percent certainty, was Marinette standing in front of him.

He could've kiss her but the rational side of his brain told him to hold off for now. His heart, however, melted just a little bit more than it already had.

He beamed, "Thank you, Ladybug."

She lifted a shoulder, much less flustered this time, "It's the least I could do. You were right the other night."

"So, you spoke to Chat Noir?" he feigned ignorance.

"I did," she nodded with a faint smile. "I shouldn't have worried. He's my partner, he understood completely."

"I'm glad."

They both remained silent for a few moments, the awkward tension filling the room – Marinette too shy to ask how he was feeling, Alya having informed her of what occurred at school the second she'd finished her test, and Adrien too astounded by the luck of his partner and classmate being the same person, it left him enthralled.

With the air gradually feeling a bit too thick, Ladybug finally let out a hasty, "Well, anyway, I should be going," the gestured to the open window behind her, "I've got patrol and… superhero stuff to do."

She cringed at her words, but thankfully Adrien didn't notice.

"Wait," he said, before she could even consider moving away. He scratched his neck, "Ladybug, I was wondering…"

She blinked, staring up at him. This was his chance.

He bit the inside of his cheek, "I need advice on something."

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Ladybug couldn't help but offer a gentle smile, "I'd be happy to help."

Adrien visibly lit up at her acceptance, carefully making his way over to his couch and tenderly setting down Ladybug's gift on the table before taking a seat. Ladybug joined him and he crossed his legs up under him, shuffling to face her. She did the same, trying not to remember the last time she'd been there – Adrien's warmth has he pulled her close, his ruffled, sleep-mused hair, and his soft lips…

 _Focus, Marinette!_

Shaking away those memories and that heated drumming in her chest, she gave Adrien her full attention.

"I have this friend," he began to explain, "and recently I learnt… something about them. Something no one else knows. And I'm not sure whether I should tell them I know, or not."

Ladybug pondered for a moment, "Did this friend do something wrong?"

It seemed a plausible occurrence for a superhero – a person discovers wrongdoing and reports it to them. But what could've Adrien possibly have learnt about one of his friends? Did Chloe do something? Ladybug dismissed any questions of the model stumbling into something much bigger than himself, the boy was far too sweet and sincere for that.

"No," Adrien assured. "I may have uncovered a secret of theirs… I had no intention to, it just…"

"Sort of happened?"

He released a breath, "Exactly."

"And is this secret bad?"

Adrien almost laughed, "No, definitely not. It's kind of amazing if I'm being honest. But it's… big."

Understatement of the century.

He looked at Ladybug who seemed to seriously think about his current dilemma, her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw tightened as she stared into space. He imagined her without the mask in that second.

Damn, she was cute.

 _Focus, Agreste!_

"This friend of yours," she met his gaze with her own stern, questioning expression, "what are they like?"

Adrien's eyes almost popped out of his head. She's onto him.

 _Busted!_

 _Quick! Apologise now before it's too late!_

 _It was an accident, Marinette! An accident!_

Cutting his thoughts short, Ladybug continued to ask, "Are they understanding?"

"Yes."

The sombre stamped across her face seemed to dwindle away instantly like steam from a cooling kettle. She offered a small yet radiant smile that shot an arrow through his heart. "Then maybe you should tell them?"

He blinked at her, feeling nerves still every part of his body, "Oh, really?"

"Well, this secret, does it affect how your opinion of this person?"

"Only in the best possible way."

"And you uncovered this secret by accident?"

Adrien nodded.

"Then you should explain that to your friend."

He gulped, "I should?"

Ladybug confirmed, "Yes. If you found out this something by accident, then they'll understand. There's probably a reason they kept it a secret…" she paused and for a moment Adrien speculated if she was considering a scenario where someone uncovered her secret. That would be ironic. But perhaps it'll work in his favour, Marinette was unknowingly giving him advice on talking to _her_. If he followed it, what could possibly go wrong?

"Ladybug?" he questioned after she fell silence. He inched closer to her, encouraging her to continue.

"If it's such a big secret as you say it is" she spoke softly, "they must have a reason for keeping it. So, let your friend know that it won't affect your friendship – that you don't see them any different, that it doesn't change anything."

Doesn't change anything…

Adrien internally deflated, "Of course."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at his response. "Unless there's more to it?" she prompted.

Instantly the boy perked back up, with a grin that didn't quite reach his cheeks, "Oh no, that's… I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Ladybug."

She beamed, unable to depict the worsening dilemma he was battling inside his head, "I'm simply returning your kindness, Adrien."

Part of him still couldn't believe it was Marinette sitting before him. Another part of him rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Well, who else could it have been'. _Literally anyone,_ he responded. _Ladybug could've been literally anyone else._ But no. For once the universe had gifted him with something extraordinary, something he never had the wits to ask for. Marinette was Ladybug. Adrien didn't know how much that meant to him until now.

He should tell her.

Tell her right no–.

"I should be going," Ladybug exhaled as she toyed with the yoyo in her hand.

Or not.

Adrien dared a sparingly glance outside to see the sky was morphing to a darkening blue. "Right," he sighed as he stood, offering her his hand. He didn't let go of it as he walked her to his window, a detail that certainly _did not_ go unnoticed by the superheroine. He helped her onto the window pane, not that she needed much help. As Ladybug gazed through the street and out onto her city, poised on the window sill like a bird ready to take flight, Adrien felt his heart clench at the notion of her leaving. He wanted to talk with Marinette for a little longer. He unquestionably wouldn't see her the entire weekend. He didn't want to wait for Monday.

"I suppose," he said with sorrow heavy in his voice, his thumb tracing lightly over her knuckles as she looked to him, "it would be pointless to in asking you to stay and… hang out for a while?"

Ladybug found it impossible to agree so instead she simply nodded her head. Not that Adrien blamed her for one second. He knew all too well that Marinette needed every minute for study and rest.

"Paris can't protect itself," he stated, supporting her previous declaration of patrolling. He let her hand fall.

"Maybe another time," his lips parted at her words as the corner of her mouth titled upwards with boldness, "when I'm not in uniform."

And just like that, she slipped away, yoyoing out of sight before one could even blink.

All the while, Adrien stood frozen, staring at the empty space where his Lady once sat. He could hear Plagg's snort of laughter as his kwami approached and perched on his shoulder, but he didn't pay it any mind. It wasn't until the wafting smell of camembert reached his nose that Adrien fully comprehended the dizziness in his head. Shooing away Plagg and his cheese – _how did he find more?_ – he plopped onto the end of his bed, regaining his senses. Fainting once was enough for one day.

How could one girl cause so much damage?

Releasing a sign, he fell back onto the duvet, staring at the dull ceiling.

And that wasn't even the worst of it.

" _So, let your friend know that it won't affect your friendship – that you don't see them any different, that it doesn't change anything."_

There was only one flaw in Ladybug's advice.

He did see Marinette differently. And it did change everything.

* * *

Safe to say, Adrien's weekend had been torturous. Between school work and constant thoughts of Marinette, having your vital signs monitored every three hours wasn't exactly refreshing. And although his father still expected him to maintain his Chinese and fencing lessons, the absence of photoshoots and anything else concerning publicity of Gabriel Agreste's brand left Adrien's house-arrest feeling rather stretched out. Especially considering his latest revelation had done nothing but plague his mind.

He was completely powerless.

The amount of times he'd pondered paying Marinette a visit during his patrols, only for his common sense to hinder any action of it, had begun to give him quite the headache.

He needed to speak to Marinette as Adrien. Chat Noir would probably complicate things a lot more than they already were. Plagg's enthusiasm surrounding that particular idea swayed Adrien even further.

Meanwhile, Marinette, determined not to be distracted by boys, remained focused on her studies, achieving quite a satisfactory goal. It was only during breaks when she allowed herself to envision some new clothing designs – which disappointedly left her pencil poised over a blank page as Adrien Agreste filtered in and out of her head. It wasn't her fault she'd been thinking about him. It was natural for her to worry; her friend had _fainted_. The second she'd finished her test on Friday afternoon to read a text from Alya about the news, she may have slightly panicked, prompting her check on him in the quickest way she could think of. Of course, she needed a convincing reason for Ladybug to visit, hence the cupcake.

But what could've possibly caused him to faint?

Not to mention what he spoke to Ladybug about. What could Adrien have discovered that troubled him so much? Perhaps he'd figured out Nino was Carapace? It seemed plausible.

Were the two situations even related?

Probably not.

Either way, even with her designing process in shambles for the time being, Marinette dismissed any thoughts of the blonde model.

The two superheroes had to wait for Monday.

Monday eventually arrived.

Marinette was almost late.

And Adrien was overcome with nerves as he watched her hurry onto school grounds, attempting to calm her puffing breaths and nearly tripping over the courtyard's threshold with flailing arms. He couldn't help a fond smile form on his lips as she righted herself and strolled along as if nothing had happened.

"You seriously have to stop zoning out, Bro," Nino sighed, "I keep thinking you're going to faint again."

Drawing his attention back his friend beside him, Adrien laughed with unease, "Sorry, Nino. What were you saying?"

Nino continued with the conversation and Adrien tried, he really did, to pay attention. It's not his fault the girl currently scampering across the quad was cute as hell. She kept her back straight, almost rigid, with her chin held tight as she focused on her path. Adrien was just beginning to deflate, thinking he might not get a chance to speak to Marinette this morning – she seemed to be on a mission – until she dared a glance in his direction and met his gaze.

He lifted his hand in a wave – and watched as she squeaked out a short gasp, hunching her shoulders as she shot her eyes to the ground and hurried off towards the locker rooms. She shot Alya a quick 'Good Morning' as she passed before slipping inside.

"Sorry, Nino," Adrien said, not comprehending that his friend had in fact stopped speaking the last minute or so, choosing to watch Adrien flounder at the sight of Marinette. "I'll catch up with you in class," the model darted off.

Nino sighed as his friend slipped into the locker room. It was about time he realised. If only Adrien had waited just a few more months. As if knowing his exact thoughts, Alya appeared at his side.

"You owe me ten bucks," she proclaimed with a smug grin.

"I'll shout you lunch."

Nino loved Adrien, but his friend was so unbelievably blind when it came to love.

"It's a date," Alya agreed as they headed towards their first class of the day, the bell was due to ring soon.

Perhaps it was a good thing Adrien realised sooner than Nino bet. He tried not to flush at her words. She pretended not to notice.

* * *

 _Okay. This is fine. Everything's fine,_ Marinette breathed as she focused on opening her locker. She turned the dial too far, missing the correct number.

 _It's not a big deal_. _You visited him as Ladybug once. You cried. You then preceded to kiss him while he slept. You then visited him again. And flirted with him!_

She stopped on the wrong one again.

 _No. That wasn't flirting. Wasn't even close. You don't even know how to flirt._

That was true. She relaxed just enough to unlock her locker. She sighed in relief.

Damn her past self! Damn her impulsive Ladybug self! What seemed like a promising idea at the time now left her feeling stupid and embarrassed.

But it was a good idea. And she didn't regret any of it. She threw her books sloppily into her locker.

 _Shut up,_ Marinette told herself. It was stupid thing for a superhero to do, getting to know a civilian – even if she was already friends with the civilian! Master Fu wouldn't approve, Tikki only teased her because she was already stressed about it. And Chat… She didn't want to think what Chat would say.

" _When I'm not in uniform."_

A book slipped out of her locker and she tossed it irritably back in.

 _Idiot._

She took a deep breath. She'd already accepted her love for Adrien wasn't going to be requited. She'd accepted that and she was letting it go, slowly but surely. Marinette wasn't going to fluster and stew. Adrien had offered friendly advice to Ladybug and Ladybug had done the same. Adrien was just her friend.

And she could act normally around a friend.

Another book tumbled from her locker and she hastily threw it back in.

Only to cause another to slip. And another. And another.

Rapidly shoving the books back inside, Marinette slammed her locker her shut to prevent an avalanche of literature from cascading around her. Releasing a heavy groan, Marinette thumped her head against the door of her locker in exasperation. Today was going to be harder than she thou–.

"Hey, Marinette!"

With a scream, Marinette almost somersaulted to the floor, her arms flailing as she jumped backwards, slipping on the hardwood floors. Without hesitation, Adrien leapt forward, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her upright before she crashed to the ground.

"Sorry!" Adrien winced, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Looking at him with wide eyes, Marinette felt any coherent response slipped from her brain. Her resolution and emphasis on treating Adrien as any other friend seemed to be completely betrayed by her body. It practically laughed at her brain in mockery. With her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Marinette finally realised how close the boy was. And God, was he close. Her skin burned from his gentle grip on her arm and blood rushed to her cheeks when she sensed his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her up from the fall.

Just like he'd held her close last week.

An inch closer and their entire bodies would be entirely pressed together.

Yep, the universe really wanted to laugh at Marinette this week.

And he was just looking at her like nothing was wrong.

Letting out a somewhat garbled yelp, the girl hauled Adrien from whatever trance he was in. With one glance at his own arms, he lurched backwards, arms jolting to his sides in tight fists while Marinette stood with flushed cheeks, gazed glued to the ground.

"Umm," she croaked before clearing her throat. _Everything was fine._ "Good morning," she said.

The tension in Adrien shoulders released slightly. "Good morning, Marinette."

She could do this.

Taking a deep breath, she offered a friendly smile, "Good morning." Half a minute passed before her eyes shot open, "Uh, I mean um," she stuttered, "H-how was your weekend, A-Adrien?"

Never so much as blinking at her mistake, Adrien replied, "It was alright. How was yours?"

"It was good."

"That's good."

Marinette shuffled awkwardly. "How are you feeling?" she asked and when Adrien blinked at her questionably, she elaborated, "Alya told me what happened on Friday."

Despite already seeing him as Ladybug, the superheroine couldn't exactly ask how he was after a fainting spell, she wasn't supposed to know.

"Oh," his eyebrows raised slightly before giving a light shrug, "the doctor said I was fine, probably just overwhelmed. Stood up too fast, you know?"

"Hmm," Marinette gave a reluctant nod. It wasn't quite the answer she wanted. She bit her lip, "You are feeling okay though, aren't you?"

One part of her brain believed herself it was perfectly normal to be worried about a friend's wellbeing. Another part laughed at the thought of 'friend'.

Adrien seemed to be stunned for a few seconds before giving her warm smile, "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good now, thank you, Marinette."

They both fell silent and Marinette began to wonder if she could truly say goodbye to her long-time feelings for the boy before her when he gave her kind and appreciative smiles like that. Especially now that she knew the feeling of having his arms around her, twice this time.

She really needed to get her head together.

"Marinette," Adrien began, "I wanted to talk to you about something. It's important."

"What is it?"

She felt her heart rate pick up again but before he could even get one word out, he was cut off by the morning bell, signalling class was starting. Silently praying it wasn't too important, Marinette thought about suggesting they both head to class but Adrien spoke before she could.

"Are you free at lunch?" he blurted out quite loudly.

Marinette gulped at his question. A month ago, she would've collapsed at the assumption he was asking her on a lunch date. But no, she needed to remain calm and not go jumping to conclusions. Adrien was her _friend._ He probably just wanted to hang out with a _friend._ Alya and Nino probably wanted to have lunch just the two of them.

Yes, that was it.

"Can we work on our history essay together?"

Or not.

Close enough.

Friends studied together.

And Marinette did need to extra time for that assignment.

So, assuring herself this was what good friends did – and she being a good friend was the plan to moving forward – Marinette simply nodded her head, "That sounds great."

Adrien let a heavy breath, the tension in his shoulders releasing. "Okay," he said, turning to the locker room exit, "We should probably head to class."

"Yes," Marinette exclaimed, scurrying to walk beside her friend. "Good idea."

"Do you need your books?" Adrien asked, noticing her missing school bag and empty hands.

Meanwhile Marinette was instantly met with an image of her opening her locker in front of Adrien, before being pummelled to the ground by a tsunami of textbooks. That wasn't something she wanted anyone to see, not even Alya.

Instead she swung open the door into courtyard, declaring, "Nope, I'm good."

She missed the affectionate gaze that grew on Adrien's face as she misleadingly headed to their morning class with confidence.

* * *

Of all things, why did he ask to work on their history essay?

Why?

There weren't any major complications with his idea, except for the fact that he already completed the assignment over his work-free weekend. So now, after a lengthy half day of torture, Adrien sat somewhat rigid across from Marinette as she scrawled information from her textbook into her notebook – one glance at her paper and he'd confirmed her handwriting was identical to the note Ladybug had left him, as if he hadn't examined it for hours on end – whilst pretending to be entirely invested in the mere two sentences he could remember from his paper.

Supposing he could've fetched homework from a different class from his bag, the boy decided firmly against it. He had asked if they could work together on their _history_ essay, he didn't want to be rude. Besides he didn't need anything distracting him from his plan.

The plan that he so famously botched this morning.

 _You had one job, Agreste._

He had to tell her.

He wanted to before class but he'd been so incredibly unprepared. Running after her into the locker room, Adrien intended to come clean. But the second she'd tripped, then he lunged, then she blushed – argh, the plan was muddled before he could even say Ladybug.

But not this time.

He was going to tell her. She deserved to know that he knew, especially after the advice she'd kindly given him. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't tell her.

Marinette would understand, he was sure of it.

Now, all he had to figure out was what to say… Because the last fifteen minutes – which felt like ten hours to him – he'd spent with his chin propped on his palm, rolling his pen between his thumb and forefinger, as he observed the marvel before him. A marvel whose signature pigtails were worn a little looser than usual today. Whose pink lip gloss matched the simple shirt she wore, contrasting against her amazingly, magical blue eyes.

"Adrien?"

Eyes that were staring straight at him.

The number of times Adrien Agreste had been caught off guard today by his own brain was reaching world-record territory.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," he imitated a perfect reaction, "What were you saying?"

The girl bit her lip – a minute action that almost killed the boy – as she focused on her notebook, murmuring, "I only said that it's okay if you have somewhere else to be," before looking back up and meeting his gaze.

"Oh," he straightened his shoulders a bit, assuming she'd noticed his internal dilemma, "No, I don't have anywhere to be. What makes you think that?"

"Well, you haven't said much," Marinette then released a shallow breath, gesturing to his notebook with her pen, "And you've only written five words."

Another, "Oh," slipped from Adrien's lips as he saw what he'd actually written.

 _History stuff._

 _More history stuff._

Guess he couldn't remember anything from his history essay.

And there wasn't much he could say now to get him out of this one, he'd just have to act like a complete history moron.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Marinette, you see, the thing is…"

"Did Alya ask you to do this?" her soft words cut him off.

He stilled at her suddenly quiet demeanour, shoulders slightly hunched and lips pursed. "Why would Alya ask me to study with you?"

The second the girl before him deflated with a sigh, he knew he'd screwed up. Because he already knew the answer, it initiated the entire ordeal that had been twisting around his brain for the last two days.

" _I haven't been doing so well in school lately."_

Idiot.

Before he could burst out with a blabbering of apologies, Marinette spoke, "I know she told you I've been struggling lately."

He breathed in deep, replying softly with honesty, "Yeah, she did."

"I'm not angry at her for it," she fiddled with her pen, "And you're one of the smartest in our grade. I really appreciate it, Adrien. But I've caught up on most of my work, so you don't have to be here if you don't want to."

But that was the thing. He did want to be there. He wanted to have lunch with her, he wanted to study with her. He wasn't there out of a favour for Alya. And as much as he wanted to say he didn't mind hanging out with a friend, the words couldn't reach his lips, because he was there for a completely different reason.

He wanted to make ridiculous cat puns around Marinette, her understanding them more than anyone. He wanted to joke with her during their slow classes. He wanted to visit her bakery under the pretence he was after some croissants, both knowing the main reason was to see Marinette. (The pastries were only a bonus).

He just wanted to be with _her._

"Alya didn't ask me to help you," his voice came out low but firm.

He needed to tell her.

Marinette looked at him with wide questioning eyes and he almost faltered. "I mean, she did," he shook his head, "but that isn't why…"

 _Just tell her._

Heaving in a deep breath, Adrien swung his chair around the table's corner so he was sitting directly beside Marinette, who let out a squeak at his sudden movement, before he swivelled around to face her and settling his elbows upon his knees. When he met her gaze, his heart rate picked up, and he almost, _almost,_ felt the need to flounder some random excuse that certainly was not the truth. But he didn't.

Because this was Marinette. And she wasn't looking at him in confusion or annoyance, she was just waiting for him to continue. Adrien wasn't going to hold back this time.

"The thing is, Marinette," he began, words leaving his mouth before he could even think about them, "these last few days I've realised something that I can't believe I never saw and… And well, it's been driving me a little crazy. So crazy, in fact, that when I first found out, I fainted. It wasn't that I doubted it, I couldn't believe that it had been there right in front of my eyes, and I never once took the time to realise. I was such an idiot…"

"You're not-," Marinette began in a whisper but Adrien waved her off.

"Please, I need to get this out. I wanted to tell you this morning but I got distracted," he broke off to let out a shallow laugh, " _You_ distracted me, Marinette."

He paused for a minute, leaving the girl too stunned to even respond. He tried to look into her eyes as much as he could, it seemed the natural thing to do considering where this was going, but he continually glanced down to his fidgeting hands. Any second he would get lost in her eyes, blabber some incoherent nonsense then dart away. Or he'd just straight up kiss her. And although the latter appeared to be the convincing option, Adrien had decided he needed to actually _tell_ the girl. Smacking one on Marinette wouldn't be the best idea.

Chat Noir had confessed his love for Ladybug plenty of times without struggle. So how was this any different? He only needed to confess he knew Marinette was his superhero partner…

Adrien gulped, "What I'm trying to say… What I've been thinking about this entire weekend but can't manage to put into words is that…"

 _I'm Chat Noir._

"I've been so blinded by myself that I never saw what was right in front of me…"

Marinette, with her lips parted in a silent gasp, turned slightly towards him, a hand falling into her lap which Adrien took the opportunity to reach and grasp into his own. It was warm and comforting and calmed his nerves for now. Marinette didn't flinch, nor so much as break a flush, too enthralled by his words and closeness to even stutter a response.

"… My mind was solely focused on one thing that I only ever saw half of the truth. And the truth is… I should've said this so long ago that I hate myself for finally saying it now."

Adrien squeezed her hand a little tighter and inched his chair ever so closer. "The truth is…"

 _I'm Chat Noir and I know you're Ladybug._

That's what he'd been meaning to say, that's what he'd always planned to say – what he'd practiced in his bathroom mirror at home. But something entirely different was coming from his mouth. He couldn't stop himself, and he didn't want to.

He was completely captivated by her. Everything else seemed to fall around him. There was no library. There were no books, there were no students. There was no miraculouses – no Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was just Adrien and Marinette.

"The truth is, Marinette," he met her eyes and found it impossible to glance away. His voice barely reached a whisper but she could hear every syllable, loud and clear, "I lov-."

"Akuma!"

The library door crashed open, Adrien and Marinette jumping in their seats from the commotion. A frazzled student stood in the open doorway, a phone in his hand as he scurried towards another group of students, shouting information about the latest akuma villain, including, conveniently, its location. Everyone in the library gathered their things with an exasperated groan and began to head to the gymnasium – a new emergency practice established to secure the students safety.

Instantly, Marinette shot up from her seat, nearly knocking Adrien over in the process, her hand slipping from his.

"I need to go," she murmured without a moment hesitation, scurrying towards the exit, leaving behind a dazed Adrien.

Barely moving a few steps, the girl seemed to jump in her place, startled out of nowhere. Spinning back around, she met Adrien's floundering gaze.

"The bathroom," she practically shouted at him, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll- I'll be right back. I promise."

And she'd darted away before Adrien could even nod his head. His Lady worked fast. Eventually, it was just him, sitting at their temporary study table in a deserted library, as he tried to wrap his head around this latest scenario.

All he seemed to register was that Marinette was gone, and he'd been a second away from confessing.

Confessing what exactly…?

And what had that boy shouted when he barged in?

"Are we going to join her, or not?" Plagg floated up from Adrien's bag on the floor.

The action dragged Adrien back to reality. "Plagg!" his eyes boggled as realisation hit him. "I almost told Marinette I love her!"

"Yes," the kwami seemed unfazed, "it was very sweet. Pigtails might've fainted if you actually got the words out."

The boy ignored that last comment, slumping in his seat with a sigh, "I was so close, Plagg."

"I know, kid," Plagg began, trailing off when a loud thundering crash echoed through the city, sending a slight tremor thought the school. "I think you'd better wait until this is over to mope."

Adrien, bringing himself down from the clouds, stood up with a new determination. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 **Some Ladrien and Adrinette for part three!**

 **Again, thank you to everyone that fav/follow this story, and thank you to those readers that left reviews, I read every one and I loved them so much.**

 **I just finished editing the next chapter (part four, the final one) and it reached just past 8k words soooo it's gonna be a lil longer than these last ones.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_ **This Is What It's Like**

"How goes it, My Lady?" Chat Noir sang was he landed next to Ladybug, crouched behind a deserted vehicle as she panted heavily, eyes wide.

"Nice of you to finally show up," she released a breath, there was no malice in her voice. Chat Noir was only a few minutes behind his partner and they both knew it.

Instead of conjuring up some cunning reply, Chat Noir peaked his head around the side of their hiding spot, searching for the source the current commotion – there was shouting and deafening thuds nearby. In seconds, Chat Noir spotted its culprit. The akuma appeared to be a woman, dressed in a disgustingly colourful, striped jumpsuit. All she needed was hat with a bell and she'd be a court jester. But that wasn't what caught the superhero's attention, she moved slow but almost effortlessly and grasped in both hands were chains, with wrecking balls larger than her head attached to the ends.

Chat Noir leant a little further from the vehicle, attempting to catch a better look at their target, before Ladybug's arm shot out, locking onto the bell at his neck and yanking him out of sight.

"Whatever you do," she pulled his face close, assuring his eyes were on hers, "don't aggravate her."

If it wasn't for her stern look, Chat would've turned red knowing it was Marinette would had grabbed him by the collar.

Giving a mischievous smirk, Chat simply replied with faux innocence, "I don't know what you mean, Mar- uh, My Lady."

Oops.

The boy relaxed when the red superheroine didn't seem to notice his mistake.

"I'm serious," Ladybug pressed, moving to get her own peak at the akuma, it was beginning to move away from them, still shouting obscenities at no one in particular. "No teasing. And especially no teasing puns."

As Chat grumbled, Ladybug pointed to a massive pile of rubble across the other side of the street, "She did that when I kindly asked her to hand over her akuma."

The dark suited superhero grimaced at the wreckage. "Are there any civilians around?" he asked.

"No, the areas been evacuated."

"That's good. Well then," Chat stood from his place and offered a hand to his partner, "Shall we, bugaboo?"

From her kneeling position, Ladybug stared at his outstretched hand for moment. She blinked before gently slipping her hand into his own, gripping it tight as she stood, a sense of authority swaying around her. "Stay clear of her aim, Chaton," she directed, bounding off towards the akuma, her partner following close behind.

They would do this as they'd always done: together, side by side.

But there was one small detail that changed during their fight today – Chat Noir kept slightly more attention on his red counterpart as she dodged and repelled attacks. Having fought a million times together, he trusted her strength and ability more than anything. She could handle herself. But now knowing that was his sweet, clumsy classmate beneath the mask, he couldn't stop himself from casting a side-glance at his partner every chance he got.

No wonder he'd been so blind.

Ladybug moved with precision and confidence.

Marinette stumbled and tripped when she wasn't paying attention.

But they both spoke out against wrong – against Chloe and Hawkmoth. They stood up for what they believed in – their friends and family, their city.

If he wasn't on the battle field, Chat Noir would've taken a moment just to sigh lovingly as his partner darted between attack and defence.

His heart wasn't just melting. Someone had thrown kerosene over every inch of it, letting it ignite and burn.

You can guess who that someone was.

"Chat Noir!"

The particular girl caught his attention as she merely escaped a wrecking ball being flung at her face.

The villain had been roaring abuses directed at Paris' Mayor and City Hall – a environmentally passionate citizen trying to stop destruction of a park in the outer regions of the city for the development of apartment buildings. Her case seemingly didn't hold up very well with the City Council. And now she was determined to destroy city hall – if they were going to destroy the trees, she'd destroy their buildings, flinging wrecking balls at any structure she saw fit.

Structures that mostly consisted of Ladybug and himself, unhappy they were in her way despite Hawkmoths demands.

Otherwise, the akuma was completely erratic.

Chat Noir had also discovered how she moved so effortlessly. Her shoes – boots? – were continuous tracks like that on a tank. They had her move slow, one advantage for the superheroes, but she made it up with rapid firing of wrecking balls – that and the fact she didn't seem interested in some distracting banter as Chat learned, it only worsened her temper. Every time she launched, she'd yank another weapon up from the plates of her tracking.

"Her akuma might be in her boots, but I'm not sure," Ladybug puffed as she landed beside her partner, watching the villain dislodge a new bullet. "They're heavy enough to keep her upright with each throw. But maybe if we can unbalance her…"

"A plan in mind, Bugaboo?"

She shot him a sly grin, "Yes, but I'm going to need your claws, Kitty."

He gave a firm nod, "I'm yours, My Lady."

"Okay," she tossed him the end of her yo-yo, "Hold tight."

Clutching her device tight in his grip, he kept the akuma villain busy as his Lady dashed towards the lamp post directly horizontal to his position, before twisting around it and rushing behind the akuma. Her yo-yo string laid strangely slack along the tarmac, but he knew Ladybug's plan as if he could read her mind.

Calling their opponent's attention to her, Ladybug send him a swift nod. He lunged towards the akumatised woman as she was distracted and slammed his baton into the ground near her feet. Cracks ruptured through pavement. The sudden strike startled her. Her gasp immediately replaced with a furious growl.

But it was too late, the shock caused her to step, or roll, backwards just as Ladybug pulled her yo-yo taut. As the villain began to fall backwards, Chat Noir felt his partner's device jerk in his grasp and he held tight as the strength of it pulled his body from the ground.

He shot through the air, grabbing hold of the lamp post as he rounded it, propelling himself back towards the akuma.

"Cataclysm!"

He released Ladybug's yo-yo and as he flew past their opponent, swiping his claws against her boots mid-air. The momentum threw the boy to the ground but he rolled into a crouch swiftly.

"Not very effective now, are we?" his Lady called. He looked to see the villain lying on the ground, her bare feet dangling limply in the air. But she hadn't admitted defeat yet. With a snarl of irritation, the akuma, still harmed with a wrecking ball, hurled it in Ladybug's direction.

The superheroine snickered as the weapon flew above her head by a few metres.

"Your aim is a little off, I'm afraid."

Only Ladybug was too distracted to notice where the wrecking ball hit the building behind her. Or more specifically, its billboard's main foundation.

Chat Noir's blood drained from his face when the villain let out a mocking cackle.

His body was already moving by the time his brain realised.

He lunged towards his Lady, gripping his baton tight as rubble began to fall around her.

"Ladybug!"

* * *

"Chat?" her soft voice croaked, muffled against his chest.

He didn't need to see her face to know she was scared.

"It's okay," he soothed, "we're okay. Just watch your head."

Chat Noir gently lifted himself off his partner into a crouch, keeping his head low. Reaching for her hands, he pulled Ladybug up with him. He watched as her eyes darted around them. It was somewhat dark, sunlight managing to squeeze through cracks in the debris, but light enough to clearly see each other. And more importantly, the object that had stopped them from being crushed.

The billboard that once sat across the front of a building rested directly over them as they knelt where the pavement met the building, being held up by Chat's baton, crammed into the ground and the wall beside them. Thanks to its size and strength, the battered billboard kept smaller rubble from encasing them, creating a cosy nook for the superheroes.

Thuds and shouts were heard beyond their rocky prison. Not very close. The villain must have moved on, unbothered if they remained alive or not.

"I'm sorry," Ladybug hid her distraught face between in her hands, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Chat hushed, reaching and tenderly coaxing her hands from her face, "it wasn't your fault."

Ladybug looked up at him, "Yes it was, I wasn't paying attention. I was stupid." He could tell she was somewhat shocked from the sudden situation as she let out a shaky breath, her eyes watery. "I could've gotten you killed."

"My Lady," he wiped affectionately under her lashes before a tear could escape, "No more crying for me, okay? We need to figure out how to get out of here."

Right on cue, his miraculous beeped.

But that was the least of his worries.

Once Ladybug seemed to calm down, resolve blooming in her gaze, Chat felt his heart picked up upon fully realising the small space where they were trapped. He gulped in a shallow breath. As if his limbs belonged to another, he involuntarily reached out and pressed against the debris. It didn't budge.

 _It's fine,_ he told himself, his breathing becoming irregular. _You're not trapped, you're fine,_ he reasoned but his body didn't seem to believe it.

 _Trapped._

"Chat?"

Chat Noir breathed in deep and leant back against the brick wall. _You're fine, Agreste._

His lungs sucked in another short wheeze.

"Chat Noir, I'm not going to look," Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder, offering comfort.

 _Trapped._

He barely relaxed a fraction.

"I know, I trust you," he stammered, "but that's not quite it… Ladybug, I'm afraid this cat is a little… claws-trophobic."

If she wasn't so worried, she would've slapped him.

Instead, her lips parted in a perfect circle, her only words being, "I didn't know that about you."

He pushed his head further into the wall, hoping the pressure would distract him. "Not many people do," he exhaled.

His heart picked up just as his miraculous beeped.

The air was getting thin.

He tried to inhale. Nothing.

He tried again.

"Chat?" his partner asked more urgently.

 _I'm fine,_ he tried to say but couldn't get the words out. He heaved in a gasp. He really couldn't breathe.

His ring beeped again.

He felt another hand on his other shoulder as Ladybug shuffled in front of him, her eyes igniting with concern. Knowing Marinette was right there with him gave him enough strength to suck in some oxygen.

"You need…" he panted, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration. "You need to… my baton… when I detransform."

She understood instantly. "Oh, right. Of course."

Spinning her head round and examining the rubble, Ladybug immediately deduced it would be impossible for them _not_ to be crushed once Chat Noir's baton vanished along with his transformation. She felt her own heart miss a beat. She needed to stay calm. For Chat Noir. She needed to do something, anything.

"Lucky Charm!" she tossed a hand into the limited space they had, a set of metal rods landing in her palm. "Tent pegs?"

She glanced, frightened, at her partner as he continued to convulse in shallow breaths.

Another warning from his ring gave out and Ladybug threw herself into action. Why was time moving so quickly today? She punched each tent peg into the ground and the wall as close to the surrounding rubble as possible, her blunt strength causing cracks in pavement and brick. Swiftly, her body moving without thought, she secured her yo-yo around one of the tent pegs and hurled it lamely towards the next. The device knew what she wanted: it hooked itself over each peg before continuously overlapping itself again and again.

Ladybug reached for its end, pulling it tight and securing the net that had formed over the two superheroes.

It was the only protection they could get at the moment. It would have to do.

She turned her full concentration back to her kitty.

He was panicking now.

He tried not to, she could see the strain in his arms and shoulders. He tried to take a calming inhale but it became a faltering choke. There was just no air – and it wasn't great that Ladybug could've been seriously injured just minutes ago, the thought wasn't helping.

"Chat?" his Lady pressed.

He couldn't breathe.

"You're okay," she told him.

"Mar… Mar—" he croaked, his words swallowed under a gasp.

"Chat Noir, look at me," she slid her hands beneath his chin, lifting his jaw up so his eyes met hers. "I'm right here, okay. Just breathe. You can do it."

The boy tried to focus on her. On the gloved thumbs grazing his cheek bones. On her dark hair and its bright red ribbons. On the freckles that speckled across her nose and the sheen of lip-gloss that remained on her lips. On the sky-blue eyes that shone like crystals in sunlight.

Just her.

His panting quietened but continued in irregular patterns.

Ladybug's brain had gone into overdrive. Chat's eyes were filled with panic and discomfort and she ran through a million thoughts. How did she not know he was claustrophobic? Why hadn't he told her? How did they not find the time to share these things about each other…?

"Breathe, kitty," she murmured.

It was a struggle for him.

What had she read in her health textbook on the weekend? It had mentioned something on panic attacks, didn't it? Or was it just respiratory implications?

 _Come on, Marinette. Think._

When Chat sucked in another breath, only to hiccup and choke, Ladybug's mind seemed to clear and the answer came to her as clear as day.

So, she did the only thing she could think of.

With hands cupping either side of his face, the superheroine pulled her partner to her, pressing her lips against his without hesitation.

Ladybug didn't know what to think at first. She'd kissed Chat before when battling dark cupid. And she'd done that to save him, like she did now. So, this should not have been any different. Except that it was. Her kiss with Dark Cupid Chat Noir had been quick and chaste – a dire act for her superhero partner, it was over before she could take in all the details, not much for a first kiss. And the only other time she'd touched a boy's lips was with Adrien but that, she decided at this precise moment, was hardly more than a mere peck, a graze. So, Marinette didn't have much experience to go on.

All she knew was that this was much, much different.

At first, she'd assumed she'd somehow missed because she didn't really feel anything. But then her brain finally registered the warm pressure of Chat's lips. It was subtle but darted tingles through her chest nonetheless. And then Chat's lips began to move under hers. The warmth of his lips spread across her own as he stole his kiss back, light and comforting.

Ladybug didn't even realise Chat Noir's breathing had instantly even out, his soft exhale making her head spin as she soaked in every detail of that moment. She'd definitely remember this – _this_ was what it was supposed to be like. Her first _real_ kiss. Chat Noir's shoulders relaxed and it wasn't until his gloved hand reached forward, grazing her knee, did Ladybug leap back with a delicate gasp.

Eyes wide, she stared at her hero counterpart as he remained still, his lips pursed in shock as his eyelids fluttered droopily open.

He sucked in a breath.

His lungs were working fine now.

"W-Wha… H… H-How did you…?"

"Um," Ladybug swallowed, "Holding your breath can, um, stop a panic attack. When I kissed you, you held your breath?"

Now she needed to focus on breathing.

Chat gave a stunned nod, the only coherent response he could manage being, "Clever."

Ladybug kissed him.

 _Marinette kissed him._

He shouldn't delve too much into it. She'd done it to stop his panic attack. Made him hold his breath. Like she said.

She was still so close, he could feel her breath tickling his nose. And her lips, those velvet lips, were pressed together in a thin line as she gaged his reaction and almost matched the colour that danced across her cheeks. They were red. But they could be redder.

 _She kissed you to save you. That's it._

But she could have easily pinched his nose and held his mouth shut. That probably would've work just as efficient.

No, he couldn't think of any other reasons. His brain was entirely clouded with Marinette.

His gaze locked on her lips as she nervously bit the lower one.

 _Oh, hell._

Without wavering, Chat Noir reached forward, curved his hand around her neck, and lured her back to him, melting as Ladybug's gasp was consumed by a passionate kiss. Fervent and burning, Chat heard his own heart pounding as her fingers traced along his jaw, curling up in his messy locks. Ladybug was kissing him back. Not because she had too – she had plenty of opportunity to push him away – but because she wanted to. His senses drowned in those sweet, tantalizing lips. The moment he parted them with his own, to delve deeper and sink further, his miraculous bleeped its final warning like an emergency siren.

Ladybug broke off with a squeak – Chat almost had a heart attack from her cuteness – and scrunched her eyes shut as a green glow rushed along her partner's body, releasing his transformation. The rubble around them creaked but Ladybug's yo-yo net kept it at bay.

The boy scarcely registered their safety.

"Ladybug," Adrien breathed, running his thumbs across the corners of her eyes and forehead soothingly, encouraging her to relax. Her furrowed brow weakened under his touch. "Open your eyes."

She shook her head.

"It's okay," he assured her, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I know you're thinking about the risks but we can beat them, you know we can. When have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?"

He stroked her cheek, a red gloved hand rising to rest over his. It was just the two of them. Alone. Adrien completely vulnerable and wanting. He'd wasted enough time today, rethinking every aspect of his confession to Marinette that he'd planned, having followed none of it. To hell with recited words. This was his Lady, his partner and his best friend still and worried before him. She'd cried because she thought she had upset him. Gifted him a cupcake because he'd offered her advice. Given him genuine advice simply because he asked.

She had always, always been there for him.

And he was completely and utterly in love with her.

 _He loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Tilting her chin upwards, he inched down and softly kissed her. "Please," he murmured against her lips, "Please, look at me. _Marinette._ "

Her eyes flickered open when he pulled away and Adrien watched as she blinked at him with a dazed expression. He wondered if perhaps she couldn't see him in the dim lighting but no, he could see her perfectly. Gazing at her lovingly, the corner of his mouth began to tilt upwards as he brushed the stray hairs from her pigtails aside. She was so beautiful—

 _Slap!_

"Ow!" Adrien yelped and rubbed his cheek in dismay.

Ladybug shrieked, slamming a hand over her mouth in shock. "Sorry!" she hugged her hostile hand to her chest, as if her brain had lost control of it, "I panicked!"

"I probably deserved that," he mumbled while she stared at him ludicrously. Recognition dawned in her eyes.

"Damn right, you did," exclaimed a third voice Ladybug was unfamiliar with. A small black figure hovered up in Adrien's line of sight, muttering, "Making me wait this long for cheese while you stare at Pigtails like that is revolting! A foul, hate crime!"

With an exasperated groan, Adrien gestured to his kwami, "Marinette, this is Plagg. Plagg, this is _Marinette_ , not _Pigtails._ "

The tiny black cat never so much as turned his head, deciding to howl, "Where's my cheeeeeesssseee?"

"Okay," his holder surrendered, plucking a wedge of camembert from his jacket, "Just take it, you glutton."

The kwami instantly snatched the treat and darted upwards, settling himself atop Adrien's hair as he munched happily away. "Sorry about him, he can be rude sometimes," Adrien eyed his kwami before finally looking back to Ladybug to find her gawking at him.

"Uh… Ladybug?"

His voice seemed to somewhat conjure her out of whatever shocked state she was in. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, she murmured, "How long have you known?"

"Not long."

"How did you find out?"

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, earning a hiss from his kwami – not that he paid it any attention, "Physics," he shrugged.

Her brow furrowed, "Physics?"

"Yeah, um," he inwardly cringed at his awkward reply, "You mentioned you were retaking a physics test, as um, Ladybug, and then you, as Marinette, actually took a physics test. So, you know… I just put two and two together… you know?"

"Oh… okay," she frowned at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said, "I wanted to tell you. Just a part of me was still in disbelief."

"No, no, I get it."

This wasn't going as well as he hoped. Adrien, fingers itching at his sides, yearned to reach for his Lady, to assure her nothing had changed – just as she'd advised the other night. But he really couldn't. Because what happened moments ago changed things between them. Everything had changed for him. And Adrien was only now comprehending how much this affected their relationship despite all belief it wouldn't.

He couldn't focus on the words he needed to get out. Ladybug was there, her own thoughts invisible as her brows twitched and her lips pursed apprehensively. And he just… he just wanted to kiss her again.

This really wasn't going to be easy.

No wonder he'd faltered so many times today.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two lovers," Plagg floated down between. Adrien inwardly cursed his kwami as Ladybug's cheeks turned the colour of her suit. "But there's still an akuma out there."

Right on cue, Ladybug's earring beeped.

"We should probably take care of that," Ladybug rubbed her eyes.

"Hey," Adrien placed a comforting hand over her own, "We can sort this out afterward, right?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Okay," the boy looked to his kwami, "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

As Chat Noir leant against the cool railing of Marinette's balcony, he scrutinized his earlier self's inability to act. He should've confessed everything as soon as possible. He should've plopped on Marinette's balcony the second he'd uncovered her identity – or the second he'd realised something much greater. But no, he'd fussed and fretted to his own blooming annoyance and was currently stuck, waiting for any sign of Marinette inside her bedroom.

A light was on despite the rest of the building being shrouded in darkness. Perhaps she was downstairs. Perhaps she'd fallen asleep. Perhaps he should leave, talk to her tomorrow.

Chat Noir heaved the chilly night air into his lungs.

He couldn't wait until then.

After the shock reveal earlier today and the most mind-melting, limb-numbing, passionate moment of Adrien's life – he still had trouble wrapping his around it – the black-suit superhero called forth his cataclysm, releasing his partner and himself from their rocky prison. They were surprised, Ladybug yelping as a result, to find Alya before them, her phone in hand with a relief painted across her features.

"Oh, thank God!" she'd exclaimed, "I was getting ready to dig you both out myself!"

Thanking the amateur journalist for her concern then advising her the area was dangerous and she should leave, which her friend thoughtfully disregarded, Ladybug vaulted away in search of the akuma with Chat Noir following close behind. They located the akuma almost instantly and with Ladybug's miraculous giving another warning, they wasted no time. Ladybug pinpointed a disguised choker necklace to be the source of power. Her and Chat Noir worked seamlessly, the red superheroine purifying the butterfly in minutes, leaving her plenty of time to retreat before her transformation dropped.

Chat Noir stayed to aid the akuma victim, giving a short statement to the press, and then returned to school quite promptly. He didn't want to waste any more time – the thought of delaying talking with Marinette was eating away at him. But upon re-entering the library, he'd found their shared study table deserted of all her belongings, leaving the boy to slump in defeat whilst he gathered his own things and headed off the class.

The last of his classes for the day unfortunately were the very few ones Marinette and Adrien did not share. But Adrien had spent that time counting down every second to the final bell.

Only to be pulled from school ten minutes prior for a check-up appointment with his physician.

He'd almost growled at Nathalie when he slid into the backseat of their car. There was no benefit of brooding but that didn't stop him.

Then to make it even more absurd, his father wished to speak him when he arrived home. Adrien, although appreciative of his father's concern for his wellbeing, felt like throwing his hands in the air and shouting confusion and frustration at no one in particular. He did not, of course.

He just wanted to speak to his Lady!

Finally, able to retreat to his bedroom for the evening, after what seemed like hours, his kwami politely reminded him of his duty as a superhero – he had patrol scheduled tonight. So, after a few additional hours of following the regular route, Chat Noir found himself heading towards the Dupain-Cheng residence slightly early. Only to find it absent of his Lady's presence.

He flexed his claws. Perhaps he should leave. There was no sign of movement inside. He'd waited all day, so what was one more night.

Just as he turned, gripping the railing and prepared to head home, a sudden noise behind him made him pause.

"Chat Noir! Wait!"

He swung back around to see a flurry of red land itself with a thud on the balcony before him.

"You're here!" Ladybug observed with a frantic breath.

Chat Noir was so shocked to his Lady materialised in front of him he could only blink dumbly at her words. Why was he here, again? The second his eyes settled on her glowing face, currently flushed from her rush home, his brain became muddled. He shot a glance at her lips and memories of the day flooded back to him, turning any receptive senses to mud. No wonder he never managed to get anything said! She was too distracting!

"I went to your house," she rasped, "but you weren't there."

He nodded, dazed, "I was here."

She let out a light-hearted laugh at his simple response, offering a warm smile. Shaking his head and refocusing his attention, Chat Noir couldn't help but join her laughter. "I was here waiting for you," he clarified.

"And I was there waiting for you," she chuckled.

Chat cast a glance down at his hands, his next words uneven and quiet, "We never had the chance to talk."

Ladybug, placing her yo-yo at her hip, bit her lip. No, she supposed they hadn't. They needed to though. So, with a nod, she asked, "Would you like to come inside?"

Her partner glanced at the hatch-door that led into her bedroom, eyebrows raised in uncertainty. "Are you sure? Your parents won't mind?"

"They're bakers," she shrugged, finding his question compellingly sweet nonetheless, "they fell asleep hours ago."

When Chat Noir didn't answer, Ladybug took a few steps and lifted open the hatch. "It's getting cold," she said, "Come on, Kitty."

Ultimately, there was no reason to argue with that, so giving in, Chat followed as she disappeared inside. But before he could even drop one foot inside, he heard a short, disgruntled squeal and Ladybug shot back up like a rocket. "Wait!" she announced as the black bat stumbled backwards. "Just, um… Give me a minute."

With a creak, the hatch fell back into place and Ladybug had vanished as quick as she had appeared. Sighing, Chat slowly lowered himself to the ground, crossing his legs as he waited. He couldn't stop a smile forming at his Lady's flustered antics. So much of her civilian side shone through these last few days that he'd never understand how he didn't uncover her secret identity years ago.

Less than a minute passed when Ladybug re-emerged. "Okay," she breathed, "Now you can come in."

Following his Lady, he plopped down onto a pink duvet. He'd been in Marinette's room a couple of times but he took an admiring glance around anyway. Faltering at the top of the bunk's steps, he almost crashed onto the floor of the bedroom when he witnessed Marinette, her back to him, casually drop her transformation with a comical swish of her hair. Pink light engulfed her body. Chat tried not to gape at the magnificence before him – he knew Marinette was Ladybug but having it visually confirmed was still an astonishing experience.

He watched her reach for a ceramic jar on her desk, retrieving a cookie from inside as her kwami appeared quite dizzy beside her. The spotted creature darted for the treat instantly. Marinette, placing the cookie jar down, murmured, "Tikki, manners."

The kwami looked up from her munching to see Adrien. "Oh," Tikki startled, a puff of crumbs escaping her tiny mouth. Swallowing, she flew up to the boy, "Hello Adrien. My name is Tikki. It's nice to finally meet you."

Chat Noir smiled fondly at her, "It's nice to meet you too, Tikki. I see you like sweets."

"A little too much, if you ask me," Marinette mused, her kwami humming happily as she drifted back to settled on the girl's shoulder.

The superhero chuckled, "Same with Plagg. But he prefers camemb—" his miraculous beeped and he released a sigh, mumbling, "Speak of the devil… Claws in."

When Plagg appeared, he instantly lunged for the cheese Adrien had pulled from his jacket, gobbling it down in one bite. The kwami surveyed the room with a belch, "Hmm, this is new, very pink," he drifted towards Marinette's desk, immediately gaining interest in an empty drinking glass she'd left. When his eyes lit up with mischief, a look Adrien recognised easily, his owner warned, "Plagg, no."

Marinette watched as the creature settled beside the glass, staring at Adrien the entire time. "No," the boy repeated sternly. Plagg reached out a tiny paw and inched the glass each so gently towards the edge of the desk, smug defiance glinting across his face.

"You push that glass, no camembert or any expensive cheese for a week."

Marinette wondered how many times this issue had occurred because Adrien's kwami didn't seem so shocked by this threat, instead he slowly removed his hand from the cup with indifference. The boy sighed and shot Marinette a drained look that said, "This is what I have to deal with."

"Tikki," Marinette turned to her kwami as she finished her cookie, "Why don't you and Plagg go rest, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do?"

"Not really, Marinette," Tikki chirped, "We caught up last week when you and Adrien fell asleep together."

A strangled squeal escaped Marinette's throat. " _Tikki,"_ she insisted.

"Oh," Tikki seemed to understand, leaving her owner's shoulder and fetching her counterpart, "Come on, Plagg," and swooshing away up to Marinette's bed, leaving Adrien and Marinette finally alone in an odd silence.

Adrien had anticipated and longed all day to speak with her, and now he found himself lost for words. Again.

Thankfully, it was Marinette who took the opportunity to say, "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you at school after the akuma. I… I guess I just freaked a little…"

Adrien parted his lips to speak but she cut him off, continuing as her words muddled together in a ramble, "Then I planned to see you after class but you had already left. And then I was thinking off visiting you at your home but then I thought about it too much… And then I wanted to join you on patrol, but then my parents needed my help, and then Alya called me, and then finally I managed to get out but your patrol was probably done and you weren't at home and…" she took a breath, meeting his gaze, "and yeah… I'm sorry."

The corner of his mouth titled upwards, "It's okay, Marinette."

"I know," she began, "I mean – no. I didn't want to think I was avoiding you when I wasn't."

"I didn't think that," he said quietly, "I was annoyed more than anything that I had put this off for so long."

They fell silent for a few moments before Marinette spoke, amusement clouding her voice, "I can't believe this was all because of a dumb physics test." She began to chuckle and Adrien couldn't help but laugh along with her at the absurdity of their situation before Marinette broke off, her eyes wideneing. "Oh," she looked uncomfortable, saying with a nervous laugh, "about that night, when I was… upset. That was nothing, really."

"Marinette," Adrien spoke, watching as she put their story together.

"Oh jeez," she huffed, feeling her heart rate spike and rubbing a palm against her forehead, "I cried to _you_ about _you._ "

He shrugged, "It wasn't so bad. I asked _you_ for advice about _you_."

"You did, didn't you?" she grimaced before laughing again. "I'm sorry, my brain still hasn't put everything together yet. You're Chat Noir. Chat Noir is you," she gestured wildly with a roll of her eyes, "What am I saying? You are you… does that sound insane?"

"It's okay, my Lady. It took me while too."

Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned her alter ego he thought as a bewildered look danced across his classmate's face. It seemed only like a glitch for her though as she fidgeted with her hands. "And…" she murmured, trailing off.

"And…?" Adrien raised an eyebrow, stepping towards her in a cat-like manner – such a Chat thing to do, she noted.

"And," Marinette cleared her suddenly tight throat, "how do you feel about that? About me… being Ladybug?"

Straight away, Adrien withheld to urge to proclaim what his brain had been shouting the last few days, 'It's amazing!'. No, this was quite a revelation for both of them, and Marinette hadn't had the time to process it as he had. He needed to approach this gently, gradually admit the truth. It was going to be difficult – especially when his mind wouldn't leave the thought of her lips.

And not that she'd say it out loud, but Marinette was in the same boat.

Instead, he released an awkward laugh. "Well, it shocked me at first, I won't lie about that. I mean, my crime-fighting partner sat behind me in majority of my classes. I didn't believe that I never realised, especially because this classmate shared all the same qualities that I admire with Ladybug. I was so shocked I actually fainted, so you're handling this better than me."

Marinette let out a soft giggle and Adrien internally died. But he continued nonetheless. "I never really put you and Ladybug together because, well, whenever I was with Ladybug I only thought about Ladybug. And when I was with Marinette, I only thought about Marinette. So, I suppose, it's always been you on my mind."

She sucked in a sharp breath at his words.

He didn't stop, there was no going back now.

"And I want to say sorry for forcing my identity on you but I'm not. I'm not sorry. I've been thinking about us – about everything we've been through. That night when we wondered what life would be for us if we weren't superheroes? If we'd be friends? We already know the answer because somehow, we'd found each other before we even considered looking. And now that I know that My Lady, my partner, and the sweet, compassionate girl that's been making me question everything I already knew are the same person… I'm… I'm amazed. I've been stumbling around all day trying to tell you that I love you, Marinette, and it's because I can't believe how unbelievably lucky I am. You've had my back through so much, saved my life so many times, and you've supported me more times than I can count. I am so… Marinette?"

The girl stood rigid, visible tension in her shoulders as she gaped, eyes as wide as saucers, at Adrien. Him pausing seemed to mildly snap her out of whatever trance she was in, her lips opening and closing like a fish out of water. And Adrien felt his blood run slow – did he make a mistake?

"Marinette?"

Her voice was hoarse as she heaved in as much air as she could, "Did you… Y-you said… Y-You love me?"

The boy paused. Did he say that? His eyes widened. Oh my god, he did.

 _I told her I love her without even realising._

 _Well, it was about time._

 _Quick, tell her she heard wrong._

No, he couldn't deny it now. This was what he'd been trying to say. He hadn't been stressing over telling Marinette he knew her superhero identity. No, he'd been stressing over _this_ confession. He almost told her at school, he wanted to tell her when entrapped in rubble.

He couldn't deny it now.

"I do," he spoke in a soft voice, "I love you, Marinette."

He watched her face pale and could only imagine what was going through her head. She nodded shakily, reaching for her desk chair, and sliding down onto it. "Okay," she exhaled uneasily.

"Marinette?" Adrien moved to kneel beside her, trying to offer enough comfort as he could without overbearing.

After what felt like a millennium, she finally looked up, meeting his gaze for a moment. Her brows furrowed and she squeezed her eyes shut painfully, groaning as she flopped her head into her hands, "The universe hates me."

A huge, sharp pin pricked Adrien's heart and he shifted anxiously. "Is it that horrible?"

"Yes," she let out a muffled grumbled.

Suddenly, Adrien felt as if the Gorilla had gone and punched in him the gut. He really, _really,_ didn't consider the possibility that Marinette would say, 'no, no I don't love you,'but he'd never pictured her being disappointed, even disgusted, by this. Marinette was always so sincere and caring – she always did the kind thing for others. Perhaps, it was unfair for him to throw this on her, unfair to ask her to love him back when she didn't.

But when Marinette peaked out from her hands to see the hurt shadowing Adrien's gorgeous green eyes, she reached out to him. "Oh, no," she said, clasping his hand and pulling him closer to her, sliding her other hand up to clasp his cheek, "I didn't mean it like that, Kitty."

He settled at her use of nickname for him, the feel of her thumb grazing over his cheekbone calming him. But he almost died at what she said next.

"I've been in love with you since I was fourteen."

Wait.

What.

Marinette bit her lip, "You are always so kind and considerate not just to me but to everyone. It was impossible not to love you, Adrien. But after years of you not noticing – I probably have myself to blame for that ironically," she offered a lopsided smile at the memory of Chat Noir trying to pursue Ladybug, "I thought it would be best to let go and move on. And, well, Chat Noir had always been there, meant more to me than I thought. So, you can understand my dilemma when the two people I care about most turn out to be the same person. I was trying to let go of you, Adrien, by seeing if there was something with you, Chat Noir."

Adrien couldn't respond, he could only feel his heart pounding in his chest as she drew closer.

"So, yes," Marinette whispered, feeling her cheeks warm as their breathing mingled. "I love you, Adrien, my Chaton."

And then they were kissing. Their lips melted against one another as they pressed closer. It wasn't anything like what it had been earlier today. Although still electrifying, sending shivers along Adrien's spine and making Marinette's stomach drop, neither longing to pull away anytime soon, their kisses were anything but feverish and desperate. Relief and comfort they gifted and stole from one another, continuously assuring, 'yes, I love you.' Marinette's hands had tangled themselves in Adrien's hair again and he'd reached forward, squeezing her knee.

Adrien pulled away for a moment, murmuring, "I'm so happy it's you," and she smiled against his lips, replying in a whisper, "me too."

He lifted his hand, fingertips grazing along her cheek and up into her hair, willing her closer to him when she abruptly tugged away. "I-I mean," Marinette floundered, "I'm happy it's you too, not 'I'm happy it's me'… I mean of course I am but–."

"Marinette," he stopped her and lured her back, just wanting her lips back on his, "I know."

Continuing to melt under his enticing touch, the girl was barely able to register his next murmured words, "You do have an obscene number of photos of me."

Adrien's lips trailed up, placing a light kiss against Marinette's cheek as her eyes bulged. She pulled away momentarily and shot a glance to the collage on her wall where countless pairs of Adrien's eyes seemed to sparkle tauntingly, mocking her absentmindedness.

Damn. She knew she'd forgotten something.

She'd been completely flustered by Adrien waiting on her balcony and her messy room, she'd overlooked the biggest, embarrassing, most damning piece of evidence for her affection towards the boy.

Opening her mouth, her mind ploughing for any rational excuse, Marinette glanced down at Adrien, only to snap her mouth close and scowl when she witnessed a smug grin dawn across his face.

"Very funny," she deadpanned.

"What?" his grin widened, a playful glimpse shrouded his emerald eyes, "It was the first thing I noticed."

"Uh huh," Marinette scooted her desk chair, and herself, away from Adrien, "There's no need to tease, Chaton."

His reflexes were quick as he grabbed the base of her chair and wheeled her back to him, beaming, "I'm only relishing the fact that my Lady adores me so much."

Safe to say, Marinette conceded their little jesting match quite quickly – Adrien's affectionate pecks made it easily to give in – and the two spent the rest of the night reminiscing their younger hero days, chuckling about the irony, sharing disbelief and whispering love.

Eventually, as the night grew late, Adrien had to reluctantly bid his lady goodnight, stealing one last kiss upon her balcony, before disappearing into the night to return home.

The two superheroes fell into their beds with childlike grins dancing across their lips, thoughts of one keeping the other awake long into the early morning.

 _This,_ they shared the same thought. _This is what it's like._

* * *

"Wait, so my first _two_ kisses with Marinette Dupain-Cheng happened when I wasn't even conscious!?"

Marinette giggled at Adrien's perplexed expression as they walked hand into hand onto school grounds. The boy had surprised her this morning, turning up at her door, smiling brighter than the sun itself and offering to accompany her to school despite its short distance – not neglecting to proudly mention he'd manage to bribe the Gorilla to give them some privacy.

Her parents had gushed and babbled around the boy the second Marinette watched him swing open the bakery door. She'd woken up quite early this morning, extremely chipper to her parents' dismay, and she'd decided at that moment it was utterly worth it to witness her gorgeous partner stroll in with the sun radiating behind him, its rays glistening off his hair and crisp white shirt.

She'd almost fallen off her stool.

Almost.

Escaping her parents' pestering, she'd ushered him out the door in less than a minute.

So there the two were: Marinette biting her lip sheepishly as Adrien gawked. "I knew about the Dark Cupid kiss," he said as they climbed the school steps, pulling her to a stop when they reached the top, "but is this going to be a regular thing with you? Kissing me when I'm asleep?"

Marinette laughed, "No promises."

"That's no good," Adrien raised their entwined fingers to plant a delicate kiss on her knuckles then tugged on her hand towards him, inching her closer. He leant down softly, her palm already cupping his jaw as he breathed against her lips, "because I want to remember every one."

Marinette couldn't stop the blush that rose on her cheeks as he kissed her. After all, isn't this what she imagined? Adrien Agreste lighting up at the sight of her, grinning against her lips as he stole one of many kisses, admitting his impeccable love for her?

Yes, this is what Marinette wanted.

But she'd gotten so much more than what she'd ever dreamed.

She'd gotten her crush, her best friend, her partner – the love of her life.

And she couldn't have been happier…

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?"

Adrien and Marinette jumped apart at the sound of a familiar shrieking voice. They turned to see Alya standing just outside the school's threshold, her jaw to the ground in a silent scream as she gaped at them. Nino stood beside her with a similar expression, so frozen that his headphones slipped from his head and crashed to the ground all without him noticing.

The superhero duo shot a glance at one another before fully turning to face their friends, any reasonable response falling flat upon their tongues.

Alya raised a shaky finger, pointing at the two of them, spluttering, "You two… are you… WHAT!?"

The amateur journalist floundered her hands, shooting a confounded look at Nino. He instantly understood, shaking himself from his trance just enough to translate into words, "Are you two… Are you two dating?"

Marinette looked at Adrien, biting her lip, "umm…"

They'd never actually discussed it.

She watched as Adrien simply shrugged and took both of her hands in his. "Marinette, are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah…?"

He barely hesitated, she could see his Chat-like confidence smouldering in his eyes, when he asked, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Okay," she agreed without missing a beat, a chuckle escaping her throat. Trust her kitty to be so dramatic.

"Oh my God!" Alya squealed, jumping in excitement before crushing the couple in a massive hug. "It happened! It finally happened! I'm so happy!"

"Duuuude," Nino fist-bumped his best friend in congratulations.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Alya announced, whipping out her phone in seconds and snapping multiple shots of Adrien and Marinette, the new couple not bothered in the slightest. Their friends were happy – no, over-the-moon – for them and it meant everything.

They blinked when Alya paused abruptly and looked to Nino, a sly smirk forming on her features.

"You owe me another lunch."

The boy, taking a second to process what she meant, slumped his shoulders, "That's not fair," he sighed.

"Hey," she shrugged, "a bet is a bet."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "What bet?"

Her friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mari," Alya said, "I love you and I always believed in you, but there was no way you would be the one to ask Adrien out."

It took the raven-haired girl a moment to comprehend what Alya was saying. Her eyes widened in shock, "You betted against me!?"

The amateur journalist shrugged with indifference, much to Adrien and Marinette's dismay, "Everyone knew you two were made for each other. We just took bets on who would ask the other out, majority of the grade was in on it."

Marinette pouted, mumbling, "You still betted against me."

Nino, taking this opportunity, raised his hand in the air with a saint like manner, " _I_ , for one, never doubted you, Mari," he shot Adrien an apologetic look, "and I love you, bro, but you were completely oblivious."

Ignoring the fact that his best friend had in fact betted against him also, Adrien pulled Marinette gently closer to his side and offered her a warm smile, his voice soft when he said, "I know."

He leant down and placed a light kiss against her lips and Marinette couldn't stop a giddy smile from forming. He understood Nino completely. He probably would've betted against himself as well.

"Alright, lovebirds, I want the full story later," Alya announced, beginning to tug Nino back inside the school, "Class starts soon, don't be late!"

When the bell for morning lessons finally sounded, their Literature class was left in shock to see Marinette entering the room on-time. And proceeded to erupt into chaotic, animalistic cheers when they noticed her hand clasped in Adrien's.

* * *

 **And there it is! I was considering splitting this chapter into two parts but it didn't quite have a 'there's a nice bit to end the chapter' if you know what I mean. Besides I always intended for this to be a four part one-shot - a freaking long one-shot it turned out to be but whatever.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this finale... disclaimer: I have no medical experience - I can not confirm that pashing will stop panic attacks, i just always loved the first stydia kiss from teen wolf where I drew inspiration from, sue me.**

 **Thank you to every that chose to click this story and give it a read. I thought there wasn't enough Ladrien fics out there (Ladrien is precious and there needs to be more!) so I decided to give it a go so really, thank you!**

 **And I just want to say again thank you to everyone that fav/followed, and the comments! I love reading every comment! I appreciate them so much and I'm so happy knowing you have enjoyed this story!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think and thank you for reading! 3 3**


End file.
